


Put In Them Hours

by sweetums



Series: The One with the Friends AUs [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Assistant Harry, Blow Jobs, Boss Louis, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired by FRIENDS, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Workplace Relationship, just lots of fun sexy stuff basically, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: “How did the interviews go?” Liam asks later that same day.Louis is over at their flat again, this time because he has no beer in his own fridge. Niall has the ability to magically conjure up beer so it’s only natural to migrate here.“Good, good.” Louis says, looking far too interested in the bowl of crinkle cut chips in front of him.“Okay. So, do you know who you’re choosing?”“I’ve narrowed it down to two people.” Louis admits. “One of them is really well qualified. Her name is Caroline, she’s been an assistant in fashion for like ten years and we get along well.”They boys nod along.“And the other one?” Niall asks.“He’s the love of my life.”-AU where Louis makes the poor decision of hiring an unfairly attractive assistant. Inspired by Rachel and Tag from Friends.





	Put In Them Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been promising this part for a long time since I finished it ages ago so here it is! I know my fics are a bit of fun and more or less an excuse for me to wax poetry about Louis but having you read them and enjoy them so much means a lot to me. This series in particular has garnered so much support and your sweet words make writing even more enjoyable. I decided to post today because I just got into university so this is my way to celebrate lol. I do have a few more ideas for the series (one I'm particularly excited about) but I'm working on some WIPs atm and really trying to post a completely original story. I hope you all enjoy this and check out the series as a whole! xx
> 
> Title from Work from Home by Fifth Harmony (corny, ik, but it fits so well)
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

“Hello, friends. Guess what finally happened?” Louis sing songs as he bursts into Niall and Liam’s flat across the hall from his own.

“We need to start locking that door.” Liam murmurs to Niall.

“Then who would come over to entertain you boring people?” Louis snaps, picking up a piece of garlic bread from the dinner table that his friends are sitting at and seating himself down between them.

“What happened?” Niall asks, referring to Louis’ earlier question. He has a bit of pasta sauce on the side of his mouth.

“I finally got promoted!” Louis exclaims.

Liam and Niall immediately begin to congratulate him and pat him on the back, letting him know how long overdue this was and that he deserves it. Louis has spent six years working his ass off for Adidas so he definitely believes that.

“I know, I’m so excited!” he tells them. “I get my own office, like a proper one all to myself. With a view! And, best part, I get my own assistant!”

“Wow, check you out.” Liam says with an impressed tone.

“Yeah, way to go, Tommo!” Niall pipes in.

“Thanks, lads! I get to interview candidates myself on Monday. Is it weird that I’m nervous? I can’t believe anyone would trust me to be in charge of my own employee.” Louis voices his slight concerns.

“Don’t be ridiculous, mate. You’ve practically been running that department for, what, the past three years now? They wouldn’t give this to you unless they knew you could handle it.” Niall reassures.

“You’re right. I’m just being stupid.” Louis says firmly.

And he means it. He’s good at his job, he’s a professional, and he can absolutely hire an assistant, no problem.

-

On Monday, Louis has seen three candidates and is on his fourth. So far, it’s been alright. He’s asked all the questions he wanted to and, in his opinion, maintained that balance between easy-going enough to not scare them off and firm enough to let them know he’s not a pushover. He doesn’t really have a favourite so far, though, so he’s going to have to wait until after all the interviews are done before he reviews his options.

“Okay, Caroline, your CV looks impressive. You were with Alexander Wang for three years?” Louis asks, scanning the file in front of him.

“Yes. I was in New York with his company while his label was based there.” she tells him.

“So, why did you leave?”

“I’ve always said I want to be back in London eventually. I’m much more comfortable working here and my daughter is getting older; my husband and I have agreed from the start that we want her to go to school in England.” Caroline explains.

“How old is she?” Louis enquires with a smile. That question is really for him personally. He loves children.

“She turned four last month.” Caroline answers with a fond look in her brown eyes.

“I bet she’s adorable.” Louis says.

“She’s the best.” Caroline agrees.

They talk a little bit more about what the job requires, pay, holidays and the company as a whole before Louis decides it’s time to wrap it up.

“Well, Caroline, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Louis says, starting to get up.

“You too, Mr Tomlinson.” Caroline replies politely.

“If you end up getting this job, you’re going to have to call me Louis, love.” Louis tells her as they shake hands. He feels old being called that plus Caroline is like ten years his senior.

“Will do.” Caroline laughs.

He walks her to the door, waving a final goodbye before settling back in his plush desk chair to prepare for the next interview. He believes it’s his last one.

Just as he’s about to comb through the pages, he hears a knock on his door.

“Erm, come in.” he calls out. He’s not expecting the next candidate to be brought in for another ten minutes or so.

The door opens to reveal a tall man with short, brown hair that curl at the ends. He’s sporting a well fitted black suit that shows off his long, long legs and broad shoulders. But his face. That’s got to be the crown jewel of this walking art. A very well defined jaw, pillowy lips and big, green eyes. Louis does love working in fashion.

“Hi, I think you’re looking for the catalogue shoot. It’s further down the hallway then up the stairs.” Louis directs with a gentle smile. Models get lost sometimes. It’s okay. They’re very pretty.

“Actually, I’m here for an interview? With Mr Tomlinson?” Harry corrects.

Louis stares at the man for a beat.

Wait, he’s Mr Tomlinson. Quickly, he glances down at the file in front of him.

“Harry Styles?” he asks.

“That’s me.” Harry smiles back.

Louis can’t believe his eyes. Not only was this man perfect already, he’s got dimples as well.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Tomlinson, I presume?” Harry moves his arm out for a handshake.

Louis lets Harry’s hand engulf his and shakes, enjoying the firm, veiny touch far too much.

“It’s Louis, call me Louis.” he rushes.

He gestures for Harry to sit down on the chair across the desk in front of him.  
“Okay, Harry, let’s have a look at your CV.” Louis says, reverting his eyes back to the paper in front of him. He hasn’t had the chance to skim it beforehand.

“I know I lack experience in an office but I pick things up really easily and I would love to learn about the company.” Harry says while Louis is still reading.

“What? Come on, give yourself some credit. Two years working in a bakery? A whole summer volunteering at an animal shelter?” Louis disputes, only half jokingly. What cute jobs for a cute person.

“I know it’s lame. But I’m really passionate about photography and working here would be a great step in that direction.” Harry dimples hopefully.

“Well, I’ll be honest with you, young Harry. I didn’t have much experience either when I started and it took someone having a bit of faith in me for me to get to where I am. So, since I’m the one deciding here, I’m telling you that it really isn’t about what you’ve done but more about what you can do.” Louis pacifies.

Harry’s shoulders sag in relief at that.

“Thank you, Louis.” he says with sincerity.

Louis carries on the interview in the same manner he did with the other four. He asks the same set of questions but, guiltily, he finds himself paying more attention to the deep tone of Harry’s rich voice. The man speaks so slowly it becomes very easy to get lost in it. At one point of the interview, Harry takes his suit jacket off as he became warm and Louis all about drops to his knees. A crisp shirt’s power to display an impressive, well defined build of a man has been downplayed. Louis wanders if Harry can actually lift him clean off the ground, no sweat, with just one of those glorious, glorious arms of his.

“So yes, I would say that I’m very well organised.” Harry finishes. What was the question?

“That makes one of us then. I’m awful with filing.” Louis laughs.

“I’ll come up with a system for you, if you’d like? I had one with a colour code when I was in school.” Harry offers. He’s so sweet Louis could cry.

“That sounds great, Harry, thank you for the offer.” Louis smiles.

“Not that I think I’m getting this job. It was a long shot.” Harry quickly corrects himself.

“Every candidate has a chance.” Louis comforts. Especially if they have silky, chocolatey, begging for a hand to run through them, curls.

Harry smiles shyly back in response.

“But I think that’s time up for now.” Louis tells him after he dragged his eyes away from the dip of Harry’s dimple to look at the clock.

“Okay, thank you for meeting with me.” Harry replies.

This might very well be the last time Louis sees this man. He panics.

He fumbles around for his phone then suddenly snaps a picture of Harry from it, blindsiding him a little.

“For Human Resources.” Louis explains.

Harry nods in understanding.

“Could you stand up?” Louis requests to which Harry obliges in order for Louis to snap a photo of his impressive physique.

They then exchange formal goodbyes and Louis promises he’ll hear from him soon.

-

“How did the interviews go?” Liam asks later that same day.

Louis is over at their flat again, this time because he has no beer in his own fridge. Niall has the ability to magically conjure up beer so it’s only natural to migrate here.

“Good, good.” Louis says, looking far too interested in the bowl of crinkle cut chips in front of him.

“Okay. So, do you know who you’re choosing?”

“I’ve narrowed it down to two people.” Louis admits. “One of them is really well qualified. Her name is Caroline, she’s been an assistant in fashion for like ten years and we get along well.”

They boys nod along.

“And the other one?” Niall asks.

“He’s the love of my life.”

“What?” Liam’s face scrunches into a puzzled expression.

“He’s so pretty, my eyes hurt.” Louis groans, splaying his upper body onto the table.

“Well, that’s ridiculous. You don’t hire someone because they’re good-looking.” Niall comments.

“Just look at him.” Louis pulls his phone out of his pocket and shoves the image of Harry that he took into Niall’s face.

“You know, I tend to consider myself a straight man, but that’s one tasty dish.” Niall muses.

“See!” Louis exclaims.

“Let me see that. I’m sure you’re both overreacting. Shame on you, Niall, for encouraging this.” Liam scolds, taking the phone into his own hand.

His bushy eyebrows raise slightly as he scrolls through.

“He’s alright.” he says cooly.

Louis and Niall look at him with unimpressed disdain.

“Okay, fine, he’s ridiculously handsome.” Liam surrenders.

Louis nods enthusiastically.

“But,” Liam continues. “You still can’t hire him. It’s totally unprofessional. And unfair to this Caroline woman who clearly deserves the job.”

Louis makes a noise of protest, to which Liam gives him a firm look. Louis turns pleadingly to Niall next.

“Sorry, mate. Gotta agree with Liam on this one.” Niall tells him apologetically.

“Urgh. I hate when you guys are right.” Louis groans. “Fine, fine. I’ll hire Caroline. She’s perfect. Whatever.”

-

A few days later, Louis is at his office and ready to welcome his new assistant, Caroline, on board. He’s called around and turned down all the other candidates. Except for Harry. He just can’t seem to bring himself to do it. It hurts too much. Poor Harry. Poor, unfairly beautiful, Harry.

As he’s about to call down to reception to see if Caroline has arrived yet, he gets a knock on the door. He’s stood up anyway so he walks over to open it.

He’s surprised to find Harry standing there. This time, his legs are clad in black skinny jeans and he’s wearing a silky, light green floral shirt. It’s unbuttoned extremely low, revealing the top of a butterfly tattoo. In fact, the sheerness of the shirt does little to hide the scattering of ink adorning Harry’s body. Louis swallows his mouthful of rapidly building saliva.

“Harry?” he gets out with confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Um, I was going somewhere nearby today and I thought I’d come in. I just wanted to thank you for being so nice. I, er, I just moved to the city and it’s been a bit tough going to all these interviews. Most places take one look at my CV and laugh me out of their building. You didn’t do that; you kind of made me feel like things might look up.” Harry explains. “Oh and I was making cupcakes last night and I thought I’d bring you one because I remembered what you said about not always having a scheduled lunch when you get busy. It’s caramel flavoured.”

For the first time, Louis notices the white box in Harry’s hand. It gets presented to him and he peeks inside to see a big cupcake, beautifully decorated with a swirl of sand coloured buttercream icing. He’s speechless.

“I know you’ve probably picked your assistant. I hope things work out.” Harry gives him a genuine smile.

For a moment they just stand there. Harry is probably expecting a thank you and goodbye.

“I picked you!” Louis blurts out.

“What?’ Harry asks, shocked.

“Yeah! You’re my new assistant! That is, if you still want the job?” Louis goes on.

“Are you serious? Thank you, so much, Louis. God, would it be alright if I hugged you?” Harry breathes hurriedly.

“Bring it in.” Louis replies, opening up his arms for a warm hug. Harry smells like apples and feels like firewood in December.

When they pull away, Louis can’t even regret his impulsive decision because Harry looks so happy. And he looks at Louis like Louis hung the stars in the sky.

“Right, so you can start tomorrow. I’ll send you an email with all the information you need like your hours and stuff. Oh and I’ll get your contract ready for you to sign.” Louis informs him, snapping out of his stupor.

Harry thanks him like three more times before he leaves. When he does, Louis squeezes his eyes shut, pinches the bridge of his nose, then picks up the phone to call reception and tell Caroline the bad news.

-

“You getting along with your new assistant then?” Liam asks.

It’s about a week later and they’re all at a bar after work having some drinks. Their friend Ed, who bartends there, overhears as he’s pouring a pint.

“I heard about this. Still can’t believe they let you be someone’s boss. You’ve literally puked on my sofa.” Ed laughs.

Niall high fives him as they recall that house party a year or so ago.

“That was one time! Let it go, man.” Louis huffs.

“Sorry, sorry.” Ed say with his hands up. “Go on then, answer Liam.”

“My er, my assistant is good. Things are well.” Louis coughs, looking down.

“So you’re glad you hired Caroline?” Liam presses.

“I’m glad I hired my assistant, yes.” Louis responds.

Before Liam says anymore, Louis runs over to the jukebox, calling out that they should put some music on.

-

On Monday, Louis is finishing off some notes he’s making about a proposed collection for the upcoming line when Liam wanders into his office.

“Ready for lunch?” Liam greets.

“Yes. Yep. Let’s get out of here, I’m starved.” Louis panics, dashing up to grab his jacket and push Liam towards the door before Harry reemerges.

Too late.

“Sorry, Louis, did you say you wanted five or ten copies of these?” Harry asks, walking into the room.

Louis face palms.

“It was twenty copies, actually. No worries, though. Least you double checked.” Louis smiles.

He can feel the heat from Liam’s glare.  
“Harry, this is my friend, Liam. We were just off to get some lunch.” Louis gestures between the two men.

They both reach out to shake hands.

“You must be Caroline.” Liam deadpans.

Harry starts to frown in confusion.

“Hahaha! Liam’s just kidding. I think he’s drinking in the mornings again, ignore him Harry. Don’t you have copies to make? I need them for my meeting after lunch, off you go.” Louis shoos quickly with an awkward laugh.

Once Harry has stumbled out, Louis closes his door and turns back around to Liam’s unimpressed face.

“Louis,” Liam starts.

“Nope. Don’t lecture me, Payno! I know what I’m doing.” Louis interrupts.

“Do you? Do you, really? Because you should know that now you’ve hired him, you can’t date him.” Liam lectures.

“I know, okay? I got it. This is strictly professional. I treat him like a colleague. It’s fine. We’re fine. I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” Liam sighs.

“Shut up. I’m getting a massive burger.” Louis grumbles, walking to leave the office.

What does Liam know, anyway? Louis is a complete professional.

-

“Hello, Tomlinson. Loving the hot new assistant.”

An unnecessarily tall figure with an even more unnecessary quiff strides into Louis’ office.

“What do you want, Nick?” Louis asks, not looking up from his laptop.

“Come on, now. Let’s have a chit chat. We haven’t had a chinwag in ages. What’s his story? Where’d you find him?” Nick presses on.

Louis sighs.

“I found him in my office after the company screened candidates for me to interview to be my assistant.” Louis tells him.

“You’re no fun. Is he single?”

Louis’ fist clenches.

“He’s married.” Louis clips.

What? Where did that come from?

“Really?” Nick’s eyebrows raise on his annoyingly large forehead. “But he’s so young?”

“I guess when you know you know.” Louis smiles sweetly. “Now, I have to get back to work. I’m assuming those are the contracts I asked you for like two weeks ago? I finally have them now so goodbye, Nicholas.”

Louis snatches the files out from Nick’s hand and resumes typing.

After Nick leaves, Louis slumps against the back of his chair. He has to gulp down his glass of water to calm himself.

That was nothing. He just doesn’t like irritating busybodies like a certain Nick Grimshaw. He was not jealous. Nick can ask Harry himself if he’s single. They can go out and make babies for all Louis cares. Except Harry can do a million times better. From an objective point of view, of course.

-

“Er, hey, Louis?” Harry wanders in after lightly knocking on the door.

“Yes?” Louis replies.

“So people have been asking me lots of questions at lunch today.” Harry says. “About my wife. Did you tell people I was married?”

“Oh, sorry, did you not want people to know?” Louis feigns innocence.

“Well, I’m not married.” Harry smiles unsurely.

“Riiight, sorry. Gosh, my bad. I just thought you were for some reason. You wear a lot of rings, I thought I saw one on your ring finger. Sorry.” Louis rushes. He used to do improv in drama all the time. He played Danny in Grease in year eleven.

“No, it’s fine, honest mistake.” Harry reassures. “It’s just that I’m definitely not married. And, er, I especially wouldn’t want you to think that.”

What was that?

“And why’s that?” Louis asks, perhaps with a slightly flirty lilt.

Harry blushes.

“I don’t think I should say.”

“Oh come on. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things.” Louis smiles, patting his desk to indicate that Harry should sit down.

Harry bites his lip then seats himself across from Louis.

“Er, well, the things is, I um-“

Before Harry can say anymore, Greg from marketing comes bursting into the room.

“Louis, Kasper just arrived and we’re being called in to do that presentation on launching the athletic hijab.” Greg pants.

“What?” Louis shrieks. “That wasn’t supposed to happen for another week!”  
“I know! But Kasper’s schedule got shuffled because of some stupid deal he’s competing with Nike for. All I know is that we need to get our shit together and be down in that boardroom in half an hour.”

“Okay, fine. I’ve got most of my notes ready anyway. I just need to quickly polish off the slides. I’ll meet you in there.” Louis rationalises.

“Alright.” Greg retreats back out of the office.

In the haste of it all, Harry has left, probably to get Louis’ notes for him, and Louis can’t even remember what they were talking about.

-

It’s Friday evening, a few weeks later, and Louis is realising that it’s getting dark outside. He’s had to stay and finish a report he’s been slacking on but he can see Harry outside of his office just rolling around a rubber band ball on his desk. There’s no reason for him to stay late just because Louis has to.

“Harry, come in here.” Louis calls out.

A moment later, Harry is standing in the room.

“You’re free to go. I’m sure you’ve got big plans on a Friday night.” Louis smiles at him.

“Yep, a Bake-Off marathon and spaghetti for one.” Harry smiles back.

“What? No way. You’re young! This is London!” Louis argues.

“What can I say, I haven’t made many friends since I moved here.” Harry chuckles.

“That’s a shame, love.” Louis consoles.

“It’s not so bad. I’m considering getting a cat. I had one back home called Dusty and she was really sweet. Kept me company when I got lonely.”

Louis’ heart cracks wide open.

“Anyway, thank you, Louis. I’ll see you on Monday.” With a wave, Harry disappears to grab his bag and leave.

This just won’t do.

An hour later, Louis bursts into Liam and Niall’s flat. He sees Niall halfway through a mouthful of noodles, watching the game on telly.

“Niall, my love, I need you to take my assistant out. I’ll give you some free t-shirts.” Louis demands, grabbing a Coca-Cola from the fridge before slumping down on the sofa next to Niall.

“Um, Louis? I know I said he was attractive but I’m not dating a guy.”

He frowns.

“Especially not one that you have a crush on.” he adds.

“First of all, I do not have a crush on Harry.” Louis rolls his eyes. “And second of all, it’s not a date. Harry needs some friends because he just moved to London and you basically get along with everyone. Come on, please?”

“Why can’t you do it?” Niall asks with his mouth full.

“Because I’m his boss. I’m scared it’ll be weird.” Louis answers.

“Alright, fine. I’ll take him to the pub next week.” Niall gives in.

“Yay! Thank you.” Louis plants a sloppy kiss on the Irishman’s cheek.

Louis averts his attention to the TV feeling marginally better about Harry’s sad eyes.

-

Next week rolls around and Louis is spending the evening getting a manicure from Liam. He does them for his girlfriend and when Louis found out, he teased him relentlessly for weeks before he demanded that Liam do his nails as well.

He’s just about to warn Liam about not missing his right pinky like he did last time when the front door opens and Niall comes tumbling in with Harry in tow.

“We’re back!” Niall announces, clearly drunk.

Louis jumps up to greet them.

“So, how was it? Did you have fun?” he asks.

“Smashing time! This lad, right here, is a legend!” Niall laughs, pulling Harry in for a half hug.

He spots Liam and rushes over to tell him something similar.

“Wow, seems like you made quite the impression on Niall.”

Harry shrugs with a grin.

“What did you guys get up to?” Louis asks.

“Well we went to this cool pub where Niall knew everyone so all of our drinks were free. Then we went to a couple of bars and all these people gave us their numbers. I think I got a few more than Niall.” Harry grabs a massive stack of napkins out of his pocket.

Louis blanches.

“What?”

“Yeah, Niall taught me all these moves and lines! Back home, I didn’t go out that much and well, I was always with someone so I guess I never really tried to ‘pull’ as he put it. But apparently, I’m alright at it!” Harry grins, dimples popping out and eyes sparkling.

“So, these people, what, er, what were they like?” Louis questions because he can’t help himself.

“Mostly older women. A couple of guys. There was a girl who was a bridesmaid from this group out for a hen do.” Harry answers.

“You gonna call any of them?” Louis continues, forcing his voice to maintain a normal tone.

“Maybe this one guy at the second place we went to? He was nice.” Harry lets on.

“That’s great! Good for you!” Louis is so close to combusting right here on the spot.

“I didn’t really plan to hook up with people or anything like that. I just, I had a good time. It was nice to socialise again.” Harry tells him.

And Louis is just the most selfish person ever. He should be happy for Harry. This is good. It’s what he wanted, right? For Harry not to be lonely anymore? But God, does the thought of Harry with other people bother the hell out of Louis.

-

At breakfast the next morning, Louis is glaring at Niall’s hungover form. He’s slumped in his chair, slowly jabbing bits of toast onto his fork and lifting it to his mouth.

“Niall, what did you do?” Louis blurts out.

“What?”

“You made Harry into a player! Why would you do that?” Louis screeches.

Niall brings his hands up to cover his ears.

“Right, stop shrieking, you weirdo. I didn’t teach him anything. You can’t just learn game. Either you have it or you don’t. And Harry has serious game.” Niall says defensively.

“Well I hope he decides not to carry on picking people up with you.” Louis grumbles.

“No, no way. I finally have a decent partner to pick up girls with.” Niall argues.

“Heeey!” Both Louis and Liam cry in unison.

“No offence to you two! I mean, Liam here is practically married. And Louis, you always make fun of me so girls get put off or you get distracted by a guy and force us to pursue him the whole night!” Niall rushes out.

“Still.” Louis sniffs.

“Louis, what are you doing? You can’t act all possessive over Harry.” Liam calls him out sternly.

“I know that! I’m just being an idiot. I’m sorry. I’m glad you got on with him, Nialler.” Louis apologises, leaning his head onto Niall’s shoulder. “And I promise to be a better wingman next time we go out.”

“That’s all I want to hear.”

-

The next time Louis’ in the office, he has to physically force himself to not pry into Harry’s personal life, specifically what he did with all those phone numbers.

“So, you think you’re gonna go out with Niall again?” Louis asks instead.

“Maybe?” Harry replies from across the desk where he’s ordering a portfolio that Louis asked him to sort. “If, like, we can just hang out. Like, without trying to pick people up?”

Interesting.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that? I thought you liked having game.” Louis enquires.

“To be honest, not really? I think I’ve always been more of a boyfriend kind of guy. I like having someone to spoil and be boring with. I guess I don’t sleep around.”

Louis takes in this information. It’s a lot. Picturing Harry being domestic, bringing him flowers, snuggling up with him on the sofa to watch The X Factor, taking him to meet his family…

“Not that there’s anything wrong with sleeping around!” Harry rushes to say, taking Louis’ lack of response as him being offended. “God, sorry. Maybe this is too much personal information for work.”

“No, no.” Louis quickly replies. “No. It’s, uh, it’s fine. And I like talking to you.”

Louis adds that last part because it’s the God honest truth. It’s actually surprised him how much he likes talking to Harry. He should’ve noticed it from when they met, how easy conversation flowed. But back then, he was distracted by Harry’s jaw dropping appearance. He still is but he also notices Harry’s sense of humour, his love for puns and dry offhand comments he makes that cracks Louis up every time. He’s also kind, going out of his way to make sure Louis doesn’t die from stress when there’s a big meeting to prepare for or reports due by letting him know that he can do it, in a way that Louis believes every time. Most of all, Harry is open in the best way. When he speaks, Louis feels like he’s the only person in the world and everything that comes out of Harry’s mouth holds value because anyone can tell that he thinks about what he says to make sure it comes from the heart.

“I like talking to you, too.” Harry says back, meeting Louis’ eyes and proving everything Louis just thought in his head moments ago.

-

Louis is sick to death of this annoying campaign. Every time they get a new face for the brand, everyone runs around promoting the crap out of Adidas’ association with whoever the person is. It’s all about advertising and social media, something Louis dislikes compared to his passion in styling and buying. There’s so much work to do and there’s no getting out of it once that ‘Coming Soon’ became a solid date that signifies a real deadline to meet.

“I’m going crazy. All these shorts are blurring into one. Why can’t Gareth Bale just wear one outfit? Why do I need to plan out twenty for him when we all know they’re going to use one for every damn billboard and magazine ad?” Louis whines.

“Come on, Lou. You’re doing well so far. Mrs Greene liked everything you presented earlier in the week. It’s your own need to be a perfectionist that has you stressing last minute. Just take a breath, look away for a bit, then go over all the options again.” Harry soothes.

They’re at the office so late today, probably later than everyone else, but Louis needs this to be perfect. The shoot is tomorrow and this is the first big campaign since his promotion. To screw up would be to prove the occasional niggling voice in his head telling him that he’s way over his head right.

“You’re right. God. I just wish I knew if all these colours are a good idea. We normally throw our models, especially the male ones, into blacks and navies, you know? But look at the stuff Reebok is doing with neon. I really think colour is the way to go.” Louis muses, hand stroking his chin and teeth biting at his lip.

“I think colour is a good idea, too.” Harry offers.

Louis hums in consideration. He pulls out the t-shirt and shorts combo that he’s most unsure about off the rack in front of him, stretches his arms out to look at it then glances at Harry.

“You’ve got a similar sort of build to him, right?” Louis observes.

“Right, because I have the body of a professional footballer.” Harry snorts.

Your body is better than a professional footballer’s, is what Louis does not think.

“Okay, fine, you’re tall and have some muscles.” Louis rectifies. “Please try this on for me?”

He thrusts the outfit towards Harry with wide, pleading eyes.

“Yeah, alright, if you think it’ll help.” Harry complies.

What Louis doesn’t expect is for him to strip out of his work trousers and white shirt right then and there. He tries (really, he does) to quickly avert his eyes but that doesn’t happen before he catches glimpses of smooth skin adorned with intricate tattoos, covering hard muscles.

“You can look now.” Harry tells him.

Louis turns his gaze to fully focus on Harry’s form and examines him. He likes the red. And the grey is definitely better than white because he has a feeling that a white t-shirt over red shorts will remind people too much of a primary school PE kit. He’s definitely going to stick with red on the bottom, too. Flipping the colours around will make it plain.

“So? What’s the verdict?” Harry asks. “Try not to let my non-model physique put you off.”

“Shut up, Harry. You look better than most models we hire.” Louis replies before he even realises what he’s saying.

Harry flushes a bit but looks pleased with the compliment.

“Do you think I should get him a small for the t-shirt? Or maybe a tank top? I like baggy but I just have this feeling that they’re gonna want to show off his muscles.” Louis says, still looking over the outfit but leaning to perch on his desk and take a sip of his tea.

“Keep the medium.” Harry advises.

“Come here, I don’t know about this neckline.” Louis frowns.

Harry steps forward until he’s right in front of where Louis is sat on his desk.

“Do you think it’ll be higher on Bale? He’s got those pecs, right?” Louis moves his hands to fiddle with the neck, lifting it to different heights.

“You’re saying I don’t?” Harry jokes.

“No, I’m sure you’ve got excellent pecs, love.” Louis tells him.

“And how are you sure of that?” Harry asks.  
“Because the rest of you, from what I’ve seen, is excellent.” Louis answers, still distracted by the neckline of this t-shirt.

His hands smooth out the front of the t-shirt over Harry’s chest after he moved it around a couple of times so that he can see where it was at originally. One minute he’s sensing the soft cotton under his palms, the next he’s focused on the hard muscles underneath that.

When he looks up, his breath hitches as he realises how close his face is to Harry’s.

“You’ve been looking at me, Lou?” Harry speaks lowly into the room that is suddenly looking very ominous.

The only light comes from the moon and the big floor lamp near his desk. Louis swallows.

“I just, I’ve noticed, that’s all.” Louis says softly, eyes fluttering downwards.

“What’ve you noticed, exactly?” Harry presses. Then he actually presses his thumb to Louis’ hip.

“Your, um, you’re in good shape.” Louis stutters.

“Louis.” Harry slowly lifts Louis’ chin up with his big hand so their eyes are meeting.

“I think you’re hot as fuck, okay?” Louis gives up weakly.

“You wanna know what I think?” Harry murmurs, hands moving to Louis’ knees to pry them open so he can stand in the V.

Louis bites his lip hard. He doesn’t trust his mouth to open right this second. He doesn’t trust what will come out.

“I think,” Harry continues breathily. “That you are about the most gorgeous fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Louis is losing his mind right now with how hard his head is spinning.

“That’’s a bold statement to make.” Louis whispers.

“It’s so true, though.”

And then Harry surges forward to kiss Louis’ mouth, his hands splayed and digging into the thickness of Louis’ thighs.

Louis gasps, allowing Harry’s insistent tongue access to roam. They kiss with fervour, breathing each other in instead of air. Louis whimpers at Harry’s strong persistence, pushing into him and bruising his already raw lips.

The kiss is heated and an explosion of Louis’ built up daydreams. He’s imagined these very lips on him since the moment he laid eyes on them yet they’re even better once he’s had a real taste. And boy is he tasting. He’s tasting the plumpness, going crazy with wanting to suck on the cherry tinted flesh for days, tasting the mint and warmth, juxtapositions reflecting Harry’s soft strength.

He feels Harry tugging at his burgundy jumper, pulling them upwards then off after they’ve broken apart for a second. Now he’s topless, still perched on his desk, as Harry’s hands explore the newly exposed flesh. Louis moans highly when he senses the slightly rough pads of Harry fingers against his sensitive nipples. They’re rubbing and tugging and Louis leaks between his legs, can’t help but keen for the pain and pleasure as the buds harden.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asks him. He’s whining pathetically at the touches so it’s no surprise that sweet, lovely Harry would be concerned.

“M’fine. I just,” Louis breathes, trying to be coherent.

“You’re sensitive?” Harry finishes for him.

Louis nods meekly, eyes wet.

“I love that you’re responsive. They’re such nice nipples, Louis, fuck. Little and pink. Wanna get my mouth on them. But do you think you’d cream your pants from that? If I sucked like I want to, hard and rough, would you come all over yourself?” Harry’s dirty words hit him.

“I think so.” Louis confesses.

Harry dives in anyway, licking around a nub briefly before getting his whole mouth around it to suck. Louis can feel the sloppiness as he writhes from the sensation of his nipple being wrung.

“Oh, God!” he whines as Harry bites before pulling off. There’s now a cool breeze passing over his reddened flesh.

They go back to kiss feverishly while Harry makes work of removing Louis’ tight work trousers. He swiftly gets them off so that Louis is stark naked, hard and leaking on his office desk.

“You want to?” Harry propositions into his neck.

And he knows what’s being asked.

“So bad, yeah. Please, Harry.” Louis begs.

He pushes Harry off him in order to get to his wallet that’s in one of the desk drawers. After retrieving it, he opens up the leather and takes out a packet of lube and a condom. He turns back to Harry who has now stripped down completely too.

Louis really wants to compare him to a Greek Adonis but God, he really really wants that huge cock inside of him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry murmurs, almost to himself, as his eyes roam Louis’ body.

He strokes over Louis’ hips and stomach, gently feeling.

“Do you have any idea how much time I spend thinking about this patch of skin?” Harry goes on, looking at Louis’ midriff like it’s got him in a trance. “Sometimes, you need to reach something high up on the shelves and you get on your tiptoes. Your jumper would rise and I’d have to just stand there, looking at this soft, golden tummy. I’d be thinking about how it’s fleshy and toned at the same time and how that can be. And I’d have to fucking bite down because I knew I couldn’t feel, couldn’t get my hands or mouth on it.”

Louis can’t say anything in response. He has no air in his lungs.

Harry then sinks down to his knees so he can nuzzle and press kisses all over Louis’ belly. Louis jolts slightly when he feels Harry start to suck and bite at his love handles, clearly intending a hickey to form.

Louis just runs his hands through Harry’s smooth curls, relishing in being showered with attention.

After Harry is satisfied with his mark, he sits back for a moment.

“M’gonna spread you open now, okay?” Harry informs him.

Louis nods, giving Harry the green light to circle his ankles currently swinging off the edge. He plies them upwards so that the bottom Louis’ feet end up pressed onto the desk, his hole on full display.

Louis blushes at the exposure.

“You’re so pretty.” Harry exhales, staring at Louis’ taint and bringing the pad of his thumb to brush over it lightly and watch it quiver. “But I need you wet for me, darling.”

Louis chews the inside of his mouth between his teeth, eyes prickling at the words and anticipation of what’s to come.

Harry reaches over the grab the lube that Louis got out earlier. He rips open the seal then drizzles some of the liquid onto two long fingers. Louis can see him rub it for a bit, building warmth. Then he feels both of the wet digits enter him at once.

Harry delves them deep, circling his wrist and filling space, pushing at fleshy walls. Louis doesn’t think he can stop his loud pants and throaty uh’s as he gets thoroughly fingered. After a few minutes, a third finger joins and he can tell that this is where it becomes about stretching him open. Harry occasionally massages at his prostate to keep him turned on but then moves away to push his fingers around and loosen him up.

It feels like a while before Harry pulls his hand out and steadily stands up. He kisses Louis deeply, delicately cupping his face with the clean hand.

“Are you sure you want this, Louis?” he asks, thumb stroking over Louis’ cheekbone.

“I do, Harry. I want you. Have for so long, I don’t want to wait any longer.” Louis reaffirms gently, hand coming to rest on top of Harry’s and squeeze it softly.

“Me too. You’re so perfect, Louis. Everything about you. Unbelievable.” Harry tells him with fire behind his speech like he wants to sear the words in.

They kiss once more and after it, Harry picks up the condom and opens it up. He slides it down his impressive length then takes a deep breath.

“Louis.” he moans as his tip breaches Louis, sinking in further and further.

Louis whimpers at the intrusion, tears definitely forming from the burn despite being opened up so well earlier.

Once Harry is in completely, balls pressed right up to the crack between Louis’ plump cheeks, he pauses.

“You okay?” Louis hears Harry check, having closed his eyes.

“Mm. Just give me a minute, love. You’re really big.” Louis tells him as the weight sits inside of him heavily.

“Sorry.” Harry presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Louis giggles.

They still for about a minute, Louis adjusting to the size. It’s not that he’s a virgin, it’s just been a while since he’s had sex and a long, long while since he’s had someone this big.

“Okay. You can move.” Louis finally says, reopening his eyes.

Harry draws back, doesn’t even say anything in response because he’s obviously been desperate to start fucking, then slams back in. Louis loses it from the first thrust, getting more and more aroused and needy as they speed up and strengthen.

After the first few pushes and pulls, Harry stops to sweep his bulging arms across the desk and sends all the paper, pens and whatever other rubbish that was on it, flying to the floor. He then hefts Louis’ legs up to throw his back down onto to hard wood, achieving an angle for the deeper fuck that he was aiming for.

As Harry pounds into him, Louis watches the beads of sweat glistening over his face and body. His hair wildly falls all over, damp with excursion. His nostrils are flared and his jaw is so tightly clenched they look like razor sharp blades. He’s grunting loudly with every thrust, muscles fluctuating as he moves.

They go at it for a long while, not able to get enough of the pleasure. Louis cries and moans, gagging for every hit to his prostate. He clutches at Harry’s shoulders, nails creating indents, body wrecked.

“Baby, I don’t think I can go much longer.” Harry pants.

“Me neither.” Louis whimpers, shaking his head. “I’m soaking.”

He refers to the precome bubbling steadily out of his cock head.

“How do you want it when we come?” Harry asks.

Louis mulls it over for a moment.

“Wanna be sat on it. Feel you as deep as it can go.” Louis decides.

Harry moans loudly in response.

“Okay, yeah.”

Harry pulls out then rounds the desk to sit himself on Louis’ blue office chair, swivelling it around to face where Louis is stood.

Louis positions himself over Harry’s hard dick, his back to Harry’s front, then descends himself. It impales him in a different, more immersive way.

“God, Louis. How are you so tight after I’ve been fucking you for like an hour?” Harry moans, grabbing harshly at Louis’ bum.

“Fuck, I don’t know. Fucked me so good. I can’t even think.” Louis replies shakily, starting to bounce.

“That’s because you ass is always asking for it. Look at these cheeks, they jiggle for fucksake. An ass like this was made to get pounded.” Harry tells him.

Louis carries on moving his hips to create friction for them.

“M’close, Harry.”

Harry responds by wrapping his callous hand around Louis’ painfully hard cock.

“Go between. Fuck down then fuck up into me. Get yourself off for me.” Harry instructs.

Louis whines, doing as he’s told. He goes back and forth between fucking Harry’s fist and falling onto his stiff cock.

“I’m coming, Harry.” Louis gasps, feeling the wave begin to wash over.

It wracks him inside out, making him reel from the immense pleasure of shooting his load up into the air then onto his tanned skin. He’s still being fucked up into and that makes it better somehow.

“Yeah, fuck, Louis. Feel and sound so hot.” Harry breathes. “Shit, I’m coming.”

Then Louis feels the dick inside of him convulse before coming.

They stay sat in the chair for a while, laboured breathing mingling in the atmosphere. Louis feels so good, like he’s spent in the best way possible. He’s shaking slightly from the aftershock, mind a tiny bit fuzzy.

“Why haven’t we been doing that before?” he drawls.

“Because you’re out of my league.” Harry replies, still panting. “And my boss.”

Louis suddenly realises what he’s done and sits up straight, posture rigid.

“Oh my God. Fuck. What did we just do?” he runs a hand down his face.

Remembering that he’s still seated on Harry’s dick for Christ’s sake, he leaps off, barely wincing at the sudden loss, and grabs his boxers and jumper to pull them on quickly.

“Louis, calm down.” he hears Harry say as the man gets up himself, disposing of the condom into a nearby bin and slipping into his underwear.

“How can I be calm? I’m literally your boss and we just slept together! That was so unprofessional of me. Oh God, I could lose my job. Fuck.” Louis rants, pacing the expanse of cream carpet.

“Hey. Look,” Harry walks over to still Louis with his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “I like you, Louis. And I think we can have a good time together. We get on so well and the sex. Fuck. Come on, that was just about the greatest sex I’ve ever had.”

Louis laughs a little along with Harry.

“You think so? You want us to try seeing each other?” Louis questions, still unsure.

“Yes. We’ll be fine. We can make it work, nobody at the office has to know. Let’s just see how things go. That is, assuming you like me back?” Harry gives him a searching look with his eyes.

“Of course I like you back. I’m a human being with eyes, Harry.” Louis tells him.

“Guess you’re right.” Harry smirks.

“I change my mind, actually. You’re a cocky bastard.” Louis says, turning away.

He feels Harry wrap his thick arms around his middle from behind.

“I’m just kidding, baby. Anyone can see I’m the one reaching here.” he speaks into Louis’ hair, pressing in a kiss.

Louis wants to argue with that because, to be really honest, they’re both equally attractive. But if Harry wants to overly appreciate him, he’s just not going to stand in the way.

-

The next few weeks are so much fun for Louis. It’s clear that himself and Harry are in their honeymoon phase, heightened by the excitement of sneaking around. Louis enjoys everything that comes with their new relationship.

He loves coming to the office at the start of his day to a morning make out, loves being able to openly compliment Harry on his ridiculous shirts, loves having Harry come back to his flat with him after work to cook him dinner because he knows that Louis is useless in the kitchen and loves just being able to flirt back and forth. There has always been this underlying banter slash chemistry between them but Louis can’t even count the amount of times where one of them pulls back to keep things level. Now that they’ve given in, they tease each other endlessly and Harry showers him with praise at every given opportunity.

Even though they are doing whatever it is that they’re doing, they actually do maintain a professional working relationship as well. Louis’ job is his life; he’s worked to his bones to get to where he is and nothing, not even cute men with cute dimples, will ever jeopardise that. Of course they give in sometimes to little kisses when they’re alone or Louis will squeeze at Harry’s hip as he walks by or they’ll both leave cheeky post-it notes for one another, but overall, they’re discreet.

They mostly see each other romantically out of work. They go out for walks on the weekend, Harry trying to persuade Louis to go jogging or hiking with him. They go shopping and Louis helps Harry pick out a gift for his mum’s birthday, settling for a bottle of perfume that smells of jasmine. Mostly, though, Louis invites Harry back to his flat almost everyday. There’s a bit of a routine developing where Harry will cook while Louis perches himself on the kitchen counter, drinking wine and talking about nonsense. Harry is a great cook, making pastas and bakes and rice dishes. Louis would feel guilty but Harry apparently loves cooking and maybe he let it slip that he also loves taking care of Louis.

Speaking of these dinners, the boys have probably noticed that Louis has been going around much less frequently to intrude on their meals.

“You haven’t been over much these days.” Niall muses when, for the first time in like three weeks, he’s over at their flat for dinner because Harry is in Holmes Chapel for the weekend for his mum’s birthday.

“Sorry, lads. Been busy.” Louis says, not looking them in the eye.

“Busy with what?” Liam questions, eyes drawn suspiciously.

“You know, work and stuff like that.” Louis shrugs, feigning interest in his chicken.

“Right. Work. Nothing to do with that massive hickey on your neck?” Liam says.

Louis almost chokes as Niall cackles.

“You seeing someone, Tommo?” Niall asks, grinning.

“Maybe.”

“Who is it?” Liam presses.

“Yeah, normally you can’t shut up after you’ve had a good shag let alone when you get a boyfriend.” Niall says.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Louis says defensively.

“Fine, so you’re dating. We just wanna know who the guy is.” Liam complies.

“Er, just this guy.”

“Would this guy happen to be Harry Styles?” Niall asks.

“What? No!” Louis’ voice might have raised slightly.

“So it wasn’t Harry that you were snogging up against your door on Thursday night when I was taking the rubbish out?” Niall continues, taking a bite of his broccoli.

“What?” Both Louis and Liam exclaim.

“How could you not tell me that?” Liam turns to Niall, swatting his arm.

“Because you worry too much and it’s none of our business who Louis snogs.” Niall says cooly.

Louis eyes them both.

“Okay, fine, I’m seeing Harry.” Louis confesses.

“Knew it! Get in, mate.” Niall high fives him.

This is going better than Louis imagined. On second thought.

“Louis! You can’t be serious.” Liam says sternly.

“What? We like each other, okay? And we’re just seeing how things go. I won’t let this be a problem. Its’s like Harry and I at the office and Harry and I outside are two different things.” Louis explains.

“I’m happy for you if you’re happy. Just, don’t be stupid, okay? And don’t let him hurt you.” Liam sighs. Niall nods in agreement.

“Thanks, I appreciate that. And don’t worry, we’re good.” Louis smiles.

“But, like, come over for dinner more. Niall’s been eating your portions and I’m getting worried about his health.” Liam adds.

“You’re crazy if you think one extra plate will throw me! I’m a Horan!” Niall boasts.

And Louis’ missed this, will definitely try to drop in more. Maybe he can even bring Harry along. The four of them together sounds like a really nice idea.

-

  
Louis is sitting with his back against the headboard of his bed, reading Cosmo while Harry sits cross legged at the end of the mattress, rubbing his feet.

“You have cute feet. Little and delicate.” Harry tells him, pecking his ankles.

“Don’t tell me you have a foot fetish, Styles.” Louis says, raising his brows.

“I have a Louis fetish.” Harry grins, dimpling adorably.

“Gross.”

“You love it.” Harry says confidently, tickling the bottom of Louis’ feet lightly.

Louis giggles, slapping Harry’s shoulder with his magazine.

“So, my friend from home is coming to the city next week. She’s in a band and they have this gig at a bar here. You wanna go?” Harry asks, still massaging.

“A gig? I haven’t been to one in ages.” Louis recalls.

“You’ll love it. I’ve seen pictures of you at concerts and raves, mostly from Niall’s polaroids, but you have some around your flat.”

“I was big on partying, I guess.” Louis admits.

“This will be more chill than, like, festival gigs. But it’ll be fun. We can get drinks, dance a little, I can grind up against your bum.” Harry slowly trails kisses up Louis’ body until they’re face to face.

“Excuse me?” Louis raises his brows, unimpressed.

“I’ll pay for your drinks, don’t worry.” Harry smirks.

Louis shakes his head, smiling.

“I’ll come.”

“Yes!” Harry gives him a kiss. “I can’t wait for you to meet Katie. She’s so cool; one time back at home, her and her girlfriend organised this big charity concert. We raised so much money for the children’s hospital, it was amazing.”

“Yeah? I’m excited, too.” Louis grins, always content with being the reason behind Harry’s happiness.

-

“Harry, I hate to ask but, could you run out and get me some lunch, please? I don’t really care what it is, maybe a sandwich? Just make sure you don’t get anything with rocket in it, you know I hate rocket.” Louis speaks into the intercom.

A minute later, Harry comes into his office with a brown paper bag in his hand.

“Again?” Louis sighs. “You need to stop making me lunch, love. You already make me dinner every night and bring me my morning tea.”

For about two weeks now, Harry had noticed that Louis essentially eats garbage for his lunch. Most of the time, he just drinks tea and eats snacks like crisps or cereal bars. Deeming that to be unhealthy for some reason, he’s taken it upon himself to bring a packed lunch for Louis. Since he makes his own lunch already, it’s usually just another portion of what he’s having himself. It’s always something healthy like pesto pasta or noodle salad and annoyingly tasty. Louis, of course, appreciates it but he doesn’t want Harry so burdened.

“Louis, you literally know that I just make more of what I’m having. It’s no trouble.” Harry tells him, handing over the bag.

Louis peers inside, taking out the container of what appears to be a sandwich made with ciabatta bread. The rest of the bag holds banana chips, a fruit salad and some cloudy lemonade.

“Still, you spoil me too much.” Louis reprimands, biting into the sandwich to taste turkey, lettuce, cheese and chutney.

“It’s for my own selfish reasons really. You eat so unhealthily, I wouldn’t want that body of yours going.” Harry jokes.

Louis tilts his head to the side, giving Harry an unamused glare.

“I’m joking, I’d find you gorgeous no matter what.” Harry corrects himself, coming over to kiss Louis’ forehead.

“I should think so.” Louis sniffs, returning to his sandwich.

“As long as that ass is still round and plump, I’m a happy man.”

Harry should’ve known that he would end up in the doghouse for the rest of the day, only managing to thaw Louis’ freeze out after hours of grovelling.

-

Louis slumps his head onto his desk, groaning out loud. It has been a long week. He’s had about twenty meetings and like a million reports to look over. He also had to go to a work dinner with his boss and her annoying husband who always ogles him and makes crass comments when he thinks nobody can hear. And now he has to plan a presentation that wasn’t even his in the first place but has been dumped on him since Alexa went into labour early. He doesn’t even know that much about trainers, his specialty being in clothing.

“Louis? Do you still want Alexa’s rough notes from her office?” Harry asks, peering into the room.

“No. I wanna die.” Louis huffs childishly.

“Hey, relax. Don’t say that.” Harry frowns, walking into the office and shutting the door firmly behind him.

“It’s true! I can’t do all this. I’m so swamped. You know I’ve been working non stop this week? As in my brain is still thinking about stupid colour schemes and materials when I should be sleeping?” Louis complains.

“I know, baby. I sleep next to you sometimes and you’ve been turning a lot in your sleep.” Harry says with pity, hands massaging Louis’ shoulders from behind his chair.

“I just want to not think for a bit. Shut my mind off.” Louis sighs dejectedly, closing his eyes as Harry works his tight muscles.

“Oh yeah?” Harry pauses.

Louis hums in agreement.

Before he knows it, his chair is sliding out and Harry has kneeled down in front of him.

“Er, what are you doing?” Louis chuckles nervously.

“Shutting your mind off.” Harry smirks, rubbing at Louis’ crotch.

The image of Harry on his knees and the light friction is getting Louis hard fast.

“Someone could walk in.” Louis protests meekly.

“So?” Harry shrugs, opening up Louis’ trousers.

Who could dispute that logic?

Harry has now managed to slip Louis’ hardening cock out from his pants. He runs his rough hand up and down the length for a minute, ensuring that Louis is well and truly turned on. Then he starts to suck gently at the head, making it very difficult for Louis to stay still where he is.

“M’sorry you’ve been stressed. Hate seeing you like that, baby.” Harry says between licks. “Wanna see you happy, blissed out. Haven’t even had the time to fuck you properly for a few days, have I?”

Louis’ hips thrust forward slightly as Harry starts getting him deeper into his mouth.

“Don’t do that. Just relax, I’m taking care of it.” Harry coos, pressing him firmly back into his place in the chair.

Louis can’t help gasping and panting heavily when Harry gravitates between suckling his balls and his dick, using his hands expertly on the part where his mouth is absent. He’s so good with it, tongue tight and controlled. He blows Louis so differently from how Louis blows him. Harry is all about strategy, prodding and rubbing at all his sensitive spots. Where Louis gets sloppy, loving the taste of cock in his mouth, Harry does it to pleasure his partner. He does it for the way Louis loses control, becoming pliant and receiving without needing to give back.

“You have to be quiet, Lou. You know I love hearing you. Love your desperate little noises, when you breathe wetly like you’re a slut. But that’s the thing, you’re not loud for that. You genuinely can’t help sounding like a needy baby because you feel it all so strongly, I can tell.” Harry pulls back briefly to tell him.

The dirty words would normally fuel him to get even noisier but Louis is fully aware that they’re in his office so he bites the inside of his mouth harshly as Harry resumes.

When Harry goes full speed ahead with bopping his head up and down, full lips red and shiny from spit and precome, Louis grips onto the sides of the chair so hard he thinks he might snap the whole thing. Harry stops for a beat with Louis’ cock fully engulfed in him to massage his head sensually with his tongue and thumb at his balls. Louis could scream from how amazing it feels but he’s still keeping his mouth shut.

“You’re so fucking thick, fill my mouth up so well. God, it’s like all of you is thick. Your thighs, your bum, your hips. All this flesh for me to get my teeth and tongue on.” Harry pulls off, voice scratchy.

“M’so close, Harry.” Louis whispers breathily.

“Yeah? You gonna squirt in my mouth?” Harry asks, looking him straight in the eyes with blown pupils clouding his usual green.

Louis nods frantically.

Then Harry’s back to sucking and bobbing, this time with clear purpose. He’s relentless, not coming up for air, chasing the buildup at the bottom of Louis’ tummy.

Louis comes inside of Harry’s mouth, whimpering Harry’s name because he can’t stop himself and kicking his legs out as the orgasm shakes through him.

Harry pulls off and swallows it all down and Louis is boneless. He sees Harry tucking him back into his trousers then pressing a kiss to his belly before getting up off the floor.

“You feel better?” Harry smiles over him, reaching out to brush Louis’ fringe out of his face and caress his sweaty skin.

“You’ve killed me, Harry Styles.”

“You say that every time we have sex.” Harry laughs.

“I do not!” Louis squawks with indignation.

“It’s fine, baby, you kill me just by sitting there looking the way you look everyday.” Harry leans down to kiss him on the mouth.

As Louis tastes himself on Harry’s gently probing tongue, he physically feels the tension from this week wash away like it never existed.

-

The gig is held at a bar in Soho, one that Louis probably would’ve deemed too hipster for him and his own friends. It’s actually not that eclectic, the space just big enough to fit a reasonable amount of people, a bar lit up by white lighting lining the top, a round stage to one side and tables with stools dotted around. They’ve obviously cleared the space in the middle for an audience as there is to be a performance.

Louis was really unsure about what to wear. It feels odd to think of himself as maybe a bit old for this. He’s twenty nine and well, up until now he guesses he’s never thought of himself as anything but young. He used to party like crazy from a young age and all the way through uni. He didn’t even realise he had stopped clubbing and attending festivals until he thought about it and he chalks it up to when he got serious about his career. It’s not to say that he doesn’t have fun anymore. Louis thinks about how, now, he has fun by grabbing drinks and dinners with his friends, going to more formal parties held by work and just generally living life as an ‘adult’.

It doesn’t really matter and to some extent, makes Louis happy to unearth this. Back when he was a teenager and getting rubbish grades in school, being told by teachers that he would never amount to anything, his fear was that he would get nowhere in life. People think that Louis’ fear was growing up but it was more that he feared growing up with no accomplishments. He would rather stay young and blissful than become old and regretful. He’s so proud of who he is now, so happy that he’s found something he’s passionate about and good at. It’s a comfort he wishes he could give to his younger self.

He also wishes he could get some outfit suggestions from his younger self. It’s silly, really, Louis knows he can wear whatever and nobody would even care. He works in fashion, for goodness sake. But this is different. It’s kind of the first time he’s going to be a part of Harry’s social circle. He wants to make a good impression.

In the end, he settled for black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and his grey suede biker jacket. He styled his hair into an artfully crafted fringe. Judging by the fact that Harry snogged the life out of him once he saw Louis opening his door when Harry came by to pick him up, he’s going to say that he looks alright.

Harry, on the other hand, is a knockout.

He’s dressed in all black, with sparkly grey boots, and he has his hair in a loose quiff. Louis would suck him off there and then if he could.

Currently, Louis is standing around, watching as people pile in. He doesn’t know if everyone is just here because it’s Friday or if they’re specifically here for the band. Either way, it’s a good crowd and he feels comfortable there. Soon, Harry is back with two drinks, passing one over to Louis.

“Their set will start soon. I haven’t heard them play in a while so some of the songs will be new to me, too.” Harry says into his ear, over the music.

“What sort of music do they play?” Louis asks.

“Like electronic pop? It’s fun and they’re so close to getting signed.” Harry replies.

“That sounds good.” Louis nods.

They chatter for a bit more, mostly sipping their drinks and tapping their feet along the the background beat. At around nine o’clock, three girls enter the stage and the crowd clap for their arrival.

“Hey guys, we’re Muna and we’ll be playing some songs for you, if that’s alright.” one girl, with a fringe and very clean white trousers, says into the mic.

“That’s Katie.” Harry points out.

Louis hums his acknowledgement then the instruments start to play and they’re launching into their first song.

The set is great, Louis really gets into it about three songs in. He’s loose from drinks and pressed into bodies around him, dancing along and trying to catch lyrics from choruses to at least sing along at the end. He’s glad that he had taken his jacket off because he’s sweating slightly from moving around and being so close to other people.

Somewhere along the way, Harry had moved behind him to hold his hip with his large hands. They dance together and Louis sometimes hears Harry belting lyrics of the songs he knows. Harry has a gorgeous singing voice, deep and soulful. It makes Louis happy to feel the younger relax and let loose.

Of course, Louis grinds back at times, teasing Harry slightly with his hips. Then again, Harry grinds forward, lacking subtlety with his semi pressed right up against Louis’ bum. They fluctuate between messing around jokingly and actually trying to turn each other on. And Louis thinks that’s a very fitting metaphor for their relationship.

“Okay guys, you’ve been amazing. Thank you so much for being here tonight.” Katie speaks into her microphone. “This is ‘I Know A Place’.”

The last song is clearly the one to know if you were to know any of their songs. It’s a nice one to finish on as it’s got a good beat and clear lyrics. The band plays it with enthusiasm, aiming to end on a high and the adrenalin around the bar zaps accordingly. Louis is bopping along, a bit sad that it’s practically over, but smiling because he can still feel Harry’s hard chest on his back.

The crowd cheers and whoops loudly once the last song ends and Louis finds himself joining in. All three members take a bow, thanking everyone, then step down to disappear off.

People disperse, either to leave or find somewhere to sit or stand for the rest of the night. Louis and Harry manage to get a table and slide onto the stools, still a bit buzzed from the gig.

“So, what did you think?” Harry asks excitedly.

“They were wicked. Really good. I loved that song they did, Loudspeaker I think it was called?” Louis responds.

“Yeah, I could tell.” Harry smirks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis says, biting his lip to contain his grin.

“That you were hot, moving about, dancing like a little minx.” Harry says lowly, head moving closer to Louis’.

“You were watching me, Styles?”

“Watching you, feeling you. Could hardly pay attention to the band half the time.” Harry murmurs.

“What a good friend you are.” Their faces are practically touching right now. Louis can smell the gin on Harry’s breath as he leans in.

“Harry!”

They snap their heads back almost instantaneously, looking in the direction of an approaching figure.

“Kate! Hey!” Harry exclaims, getting up to give her a hug. “This is Louis.”

Louis smiles at her in greeting, telling her how amazing the set was.

They all talk for a little bit, at first just Harry and Katie catching up, then they turn to topics like tonight’s gig and what Harry’s been up to in London.

“Let me go and get us some drinks.” Harry says after a while.

“You want us to come with?” Katie asks.

“Nah, the line’s a bit long. It’s quicker if I just go.” Harry glances at the crowded bar.

“Okay, love. Just get me a coke and vodka please.” Louis requests, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Harry before he’s off.

“So, you and Harry.” Katie starts, sliding into the stool Harry just vacated.

“Me and Harry…”

“How long have you been together?” Katie asks, smiling sort of knowingly.

Louis ponders for a minute, retracing the recent past.

“Maybe around five months?”

Katie’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Really? Is that it? I would’ve put money on it being longer.” she comments.

“Why’s that?” Louis laughs unsurely.

“Well, for starters, you’re so bloody cute together.” Louis smiles bashfully. “And every time I caught him when he’s been down to Holmes Chapel these past few months, all he does is talk about you. To literally everyone who would listen. His mum tells my mum that she probably gets more of an update on you than Harry himself when he calls.”

Louis blushes. He didn’t realise that Harry is in this deep. Yes, he’s noticed that Harry clearly adores him, but he always assumed that was more infatuation or to do with them having sex. If he really thinks about it, they are gushy over each other, though. Is that normal?

“Don’t know what to tell you, we’ve only been seeing each other for a few months.” is all Louis can say.

“Well, that’s just Harry, I guess. He’s always been so crazy about everyone he dates. Back in school, he’d been going out with this girl for like a week and decided to do a big grand gesture for her with candles along this old bridge. She stood him up and he was crushed, poor thing.” Katie laughs fondly.

Louis chuckles along but with slight discomfort.

“So, you work in fashion? That must be cool as hell. The girls and I wear Adidas a lot on stage.” Katie goes on.

“Er, yeah-“

Before Louis can say anymore, Harry is back with three drinks that he manages to handle with ease thanks to his ginormous hands.

“Here we are.” He places the drinks down on the table. “Missed me?”

He turns to peck Louis on the lips and, as always, Louis melts into it.

“We’re doing great; Louis was just about to tell me about working for Adidas.” Katie replies.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you. Lou does so much for the company. He’s honestly the hardest worker and I’m pretty sure like ninety percent of their ideas come from him. He just got promoted but I think he deserves to go even further up, honestly.” Harry says proudly, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Stop, you’re just saying that.” Louis flushes, ducking his head to hide his smile.

“You’re being modest, baby.” Harry argues.

“You two are the sweetest. I’m so happy for you.” Katie coos at them over her glass.

Harry accepts the compliment with open arms, squeezing himself in closer to Louis, planting a kiss on the side of his head.

“Hear that, Lou? We’re the sweetest.” Harry whispers into his ear.

Louis giggles, tilting his head against Harry. Out of every relationship he’s ever had, Louis can truthfully say in this moment that this is the most fun. He understands now that they’re so cute or sweet because they’re comfortable with each other and they take each moment as it comes. Everything is easy and flirty and Louis just feels content every second he spends with this beautiful boy in his company.

-

For his birthday, Louis has decidedly made it clear to everyone that he doesn’t want a big fuss. Normally, he rushes around trying to organise something massive, making sure that the attention is on him because it’s Christmas and that usually takes the limelight. He’s turning thirty this year and he honestly feels like having a decent time with his close mates, nothing extravagant. And instinctively, he thinks that everybody is a little relieved that they don’t have to alter their holiday plans to attend some bender that Louis’ cooked up. Niall, though, is probably sad that he’s not given an excuse to get absolutely mortal on Christmas Eve. He’s still going to do it but Louis has a feeling that blaming his hangover on Christmas Day on the night before being his best friend’s birthday was his lifeline and his mum isn’t going to be happy without it.

Harry whined a little bit because apparently he wanted to spoil Louis. Nobody says anything but Louis got the feeling from Niall and Liam that he may have been planning some sort of surprise party. Louis quadruple checked that that did not go ahead because he was serious about not wanting a big celebration.

So now the plan is to spend the night before with Harry over, breakfast with him, Liam and Niall then a night out getting some drinks with a few other lads. He’ll see his family the next day when he drives up to Donny.

Louis hasn’t actually discussed much about what him and Harry are doing on the day before his actual birthday, now that he thinks about it. They’re not working because Christmas break has started so Harry is scheduled to just come over at around five or six. Louis assumes he’ll just cook him some dinner and they’ll have hot, steamy sex as usual.

His doorbell rings at half five and he goes to answer it, having just put on a pair of black boyfriend jeans and a soft cream jumper. He hasn’t done much with his hair but he has shaven. Everywhere.

“Hi, baby. Happy birthday!” Harry greets him, engulfing him in a hug and deep kiss.

“Hello, happy birthday indeed.” Louis replies, taken aback by that kiss.

Harry just grins at him, closing the front door then moving further into the flat until he’s in the kitchen. He’s dressed in some skinnies and an ink blue bowling shirt, bearing a big white box and an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He deposits said bag on the sofa in the adjoining living room, leaving the box on the kitchen counter. Louis stays in the kitchen area for Harry to quickly return.

“What’s this then?” Louis questions, pointing at the box.

“Open it.” Harry responds simply.

Louis narrows his eyes slightly at Harry for being inconspicuous but complies anyway.

Lifting the lid of the box, he reveals a giant cupcake with sand coloured icing.

“Harry…”

“Remember? After we first met? I brought you this cupcake that wa-“

“Caramel flavoured. I remember.” Louis finishes for him.

“Should I say that the growth of the cupcake is a symbol of the growth of our relationship? Or would you just kick me out?” Harry grins.

“Get out.” Louis deadpans.

“I’m just kidding. You mentioned you liked it right?”

“Yeah, best cupcake I ever had. With French vanilla buttercream that you swirled Dulce de Leche in.” Louis agrees, recounting that cupcake from months ago.

“Okay so I thought that we could eat this giant cupcake for dinner on the sofa with the fire going and watch The Avengers, how does that sound?” Harry explains his plan.

Louis’ jaw drops.

“You’re going to let me eat a giant cupcake for dinner? No lecture about my shit diet? No force feeding me kale?”

“Heeey, I thought you said you were starting to like kale!” Harry pouts. Louis pats his arm with a grimace because kale sucks. “But yes, it’s your birthday. I’ll let you off for the night.”

“Then it sounds perfect.” Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“Perfect night for my perfect boy.” Harry mumbles against his lips.

Louis rolls his eyes but anyone can tell that he’s pleased.

“Wine?” Louis walks towards his wine cooler.

“You wanna go for some Prosecco?” Harry suggests, making a start on a fire in the living room.

“You know I do.” Because Louis thinks that sparkly wine is the best invention and it blows that adults apparently don’t take it seriously.

They both settle down, lying on the extended section of the corner sofa with Louis against Harry’s front and in between his legs. The DVD has been put in and Louis’ grabbed them some forks and glasses for the wine so there’s only the matter of pressing play.

“Are you gonna let me talk?” Louis asks, finger on the button of the remote.

“Yes, and I’m going to let you shush any attempt I make at talking.” Harry kisses the back of Louis’ head.

“You’re the best.” Louis grins cheerfully.

“One more thing.”

“What?”

“You look gorgeous tonight.”

“I’m pressing play, you loser.” Louis blushes, starting the movie.

They dig into the cake, Louis moaning at the first bite because it’s even creamier and melts even quicker in the mouth than he recalls. Harry ends up feeding him most of it because it’s nice and easy from his position and he likes to be a sap. They forgo glasses after the first round of wine, finding it easier to just drink from the bottle, passing it back and forth. True to his words, Harry lets Louis commentate all the way through, voicing his opinions on everything from the actors to the plot. Louis has a complex picking his favourite where he loves Iron Man’s suit but finds Captain America very hot. It’s the dilemma of most men, to be honest. But Louis has such vast knowledge on superheroes that he loves properly talking about the little details and how the film compares to comics. Louis would think that Harry is getting bored if not for the way he replies instantly to everything Louis says, knowing the right balance between agreeing with him and asking questions that Louis desperately wants to answer.

After they finish their cake, Louis is stuffed and moves in for a proper cuddle. He feels warm from the fire and wine and sated from the food. Switching positions also means that he can see Harry’s face, caressed by amber flames; it’s soft as butter in the evening atmosphere yet hard from darkness accenting his strong bone structure. Louis doesn’t really want to look away. Ever.

When the film comes to and end, Harry indulges Louis by snuggling with him for a few minutes before he gets up.

“What are you doing?” Louis whines.

“Getting your present.” Harry winks, going over to his bag.

Louis sits up excitedly. He does love a good present. That’s the one thing he didn’t sacrifice this year.

“What did you get me?” Louis asks.

“You know I can’t just tell you.” Harry rolls his eyes.

After digging around in the brown leather, Harry reemerges and places three small gift bags on the coffee table, one pink, one blue and one green. He then sits himself back down next to Louis.

“You can choose. Pick a bag and that’s your present.” Harry tells him.

“Okay? Like a lucky dip?” Louis smiles.

“Yeah, something like that.” Harry pecks him on his right cheekbone.

Louis considers his options for a while, stroking his chin and pursing his lips as if deep in thought. Finally, he points to the blue bag. Harry raises his eyebrows as if to ask if he’s sure and Louis nods so he reaches for it and hands the bag over to Louis.

“Very exciting.” Louis says, opening the bag up. There’s blue tissue paper inside so he has to get them out of the way before he unravels the actual gift.

Louis pulls out something in a sealed package and turns it over. It’s a vibrator, skinny and probably the length of the distance between his thumb and index finger. The colour of it is light blue and there’s a little remote control included.

“You hoping to use this on me or are you trying to say something about me getting off alone?”

“‘Course we’ll use it together, baby.” Harry laughs.

“Yeah? This part of the plan? Get a vibrator in me, fuck me with it ’til I’m wrecked without having my cock touched?” Louis teases. He’s kind of only joking but Harry’s eyes darken significantly so maybe not.

“You want that?” Harry asks, nuzzling Louis’ shoulder and getting a nod in return.

After a beat, Louis eyes the other two bags.

“Can I see inside those?”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry shrugs.

Louis grabs the green one, looking inside to find some handcuffs. He then peers inside the pink one, retrieving a pair of lacy knickers, skimpy and baby peach in colour.

“What if I was a greedy boy? What if I want all three?” Louis turns to Harry, biting his lip and widening his eyes.

Harry makes a choking sound.

“Tonight?” he asks.

Louis puts the bags down then moves to straddle Harry, thighs on either side of him.

“It’s my birthday. You don’t wanna spoil me rotten?” Louis pouts, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

“Always wanna spoil you. Make you feel like a princess.” Harry answers, a bit flustered.

“Then you’ll give me everything I want?” Louis asks sweetly.

“Fuck. Yeah. Anything, baby. Everything I’ve got.”

Louis grins, relishing in getting his way, and kisses Harry on the mouth, sliding his tongue in briefly.

“‘Kay. M’gonna go get ready then. You stay out here for a ten minutes, okay?” Louis says excitedly, jumping up off Harry’s lap and grabbing his presents.

“Ten whole minutes?” Harry groans.

“Stop whining or I’ll make it twenty.” Louis scolds.

Harry immediately quietens.

“Just wanna be pretty for you.” Louis admits softly before turning around and swinging his hips as he walks out of the room.

Once inside his bedroom, Louis is free to openly express nervous excitement. Fuck. He’s going to need to put on panties. And handcuffs. And get fucked by a vibrator.

Okay, first he needs to strip down. Wait, no, he needs to breathe. Now that some breathing is happening, he pulls off his jumper then jeans. He takes his boxers off along with said clothing until he’s standing bare in the middle of the room. Looking down, he examines the parts of his body that he can see. It’s all smooth because of the earlier shave (what a happy coincidence) and he’s still nicely tanned even though it’s winter. That’s a mystery he will never understand.

Louis picks up the pink bag that he had thrown on the bed and pulls the peach panties out. They’re lacy and soft to the touch. Just looking at them makes him feel sexy and a bit naughty. Like they’re something he shouldn’t have let alone wear. Carefully, he slips them on, running them up his smooth legs and settling them over his groin. They fit nicely but he just needs to adjust himself a bit so that everything is neatly where they should be. Once he feels comfortable, he walks over to the full length mirror next to his wardrobe.

Louis bites his lips as he looks at his reflection in the dim lighting. He’s decided to only switch on the bedside lamps to set the mood. Admittedly, Louis is turning himself on. His thick cock is bulging underneath the delicate lace and a little bow sits prettily underneath his tummy. The panties dip low enough to expose his V-line. Turning around, Louis’ breath catches a bit at the sight of his ass encased in pastel. The cut of the underwear is almost like a thong, running down his crack with some lace fanning over each cheek. The tightness of them accents his bum so they sit like globes, round and full. The peach colour is so light that it contrasts well with the gold of his skin.

Harry is going to lose his mind.

Satisfied with how delectable he looks, Louis goes over to clear the bed. He takes everything out from the bags so that he can put the carriers away. Then he rips up the plastic to free the vibrator. He runs into the en-suite quickly to run it under the tap and wash it with some soap before drying it on a towel. It gets placed on the bed once cleaned. The only thing left are the handcuffs and Louis puts those on the knob on the other side of his bedroom door. He wants Harry to come in with them.

Standing at the end of his bed, Louis waits.

Moments later, Harry pushes the door open and walks in. He stands in front of where he’s just entered, just staring at Louis. He’s clenching his jaws, drinking in the sight of his boy, dressed in almost nothing. His usual green eyes are hooded and Louis feels smug.

Louis slowly walks towards Harry, never breaking eye contact. Once directly in front of him, he kneels on the carpet, moves his arms upwards and presents his wrists to Harry, pressed together. He glances up with a pleading look.

“You sure?” Harry asks quietly.

Louis just nods. With that response, Harry brings the handcuffs to Louis’ hands and clasps each ring around his thin wrists. Once they’re fastened, Harry lets them drop onto Louis’ lap then strokes his face gently.

“Get up. We’re going to bed.”

Louis scrambles onto his feet then moves over to the bed. He clambers on, manoeuvring his body without use of his hands. Lying on his back, he waits for Harry to join him.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Harry stripping down. Once he’s fully naked, he follows Louis’ steps and crawls over to him.

Harry just looks at him hungrily for a little bit. His breathing is slightly laboured and he looks like his mind is racing, unsure where to go first. Louis can only guess that right now, Harry wants to touch.

“You look perfect.” Harry finally says. “And I don’t like that. I want you fucking wrecked, Lou. You know that?”

“No, didn’t know that.” Louis replies quietly. “So tell me.”

“I want you fucked up all the time. You’re always so put together. At the office, in your trousers and pressed jumpers. At home in your joggers and big hoodies. The way your hair falls, I know you don’t even try most days. And your face. You have these blue, blue eyes, pulling me in every time. Your nose, cute and carved out so it’s both soft and sharp. Your pink lips, gorgeous lines, pouty. And your cheekbones. Could slice my skin. My perfect Louis. But, God, I want to mess all that up. I want you destroyed, like a storm wracked your body. I want you panting, dirty all over. Love when you’re crying because you’re getting fucked so hard but I know you want it even harder. I sometimes think it’s every man’s dream to see an angel like you covered in filth.”

Louis didn’t think words alone could get him rock hard but apparently he was wrong.

“Then do it.” Louis says.

Harry surges forwards, devouring Louis in the hot press of his mouth. With his hands bound, Louis has no choice but to just take it as Harry goes wild, tongue and lips working themselves hard enough to hurt. Louis whimpers at the feel of it, the tangle of want and red flesh.

Breaking away, Harry grabs the lube from the side table and slicks up two fingers. He brings a pillow to be placed underneath Louis’ hip then pries his legs apart to gain better access, fingering the lace out of the way. Louis hisses slightly at the initial intrusion then settles in to enjoy the feeling of Harry’s fingers working inside of him. His hands are still on his stomach but for the moment being, that isn’t proving too difficult to handle. He sighs as Harry rubs inside of him, stretching and brushing against his prostate occasionally.

After a few minutes, Harry pulls out to get the vibrator. Louis watches as he lubes the blue object up and presses a button that jolts it into action, giving off a thrumming sound. Harry then proceeds to insert it slowly into Louis who gasps loudly at the intrusion, toes curling at the new sensation.

“Just relax, baby.” Harry comforts, stroking at Louis’ belly.

And Louis tries to. He tries to calm himself down and not work himself up so quickly. But the feeling is a lot. At first, it’s not even pleasure or pain, it’s just intensity. He’s not used to this type of intrusion and it’s strange. Harry holds the vibrator still, once it goes in as far as it can without disappearing completely, panties stretched away from the rim by one side of the silicone. He watches intently.

Then he starts moving it around and Louis starts to feel more than just strange. It’s a combination of new sensations and familiar tingling. When Harry starts pulling it out and fucking him with it, Louis moans with what he knows is pleasure.

“How does that feel?” Harry asks.

“S’good. Fuck, Harry. When you-Oh God, uh, when you point it u-up like that you’re hitting it dead on.” Louis gasps out.

Hearing what he said, Harry now aims the vibrator differently then drives it in and out at an angle that has Louis keening and berated with the harsh thrum against his prostate. He’d be clutching hard at the sheets right now if he could but since he can’t, his fists are clenched and his head in turned into the pillow, unsuccessfully trying to bury the desperate sounds he’s making and clenching his eyes shut every time a thrust is particularly brutal.

“You’re leaking, Lou.” Harry mentions while still fucking him with the vibrator and stroking at his inner thigh with his free hand.

“God, Harry. It’s a lot. Fuck, uh, uh, plea-oh! Harry! Oh my God!” Louis whimpers in response, barely coherent.

The vibrator stills after Louis yelps during a thrust and Harry’s hand presses it in hard. Louis almost screams at the blinding pleasure from having the vibration literally pushed into his prostate. It moves in tiny massaging circles but Harry is set on making sure it stays firmly in its place over Louis’ spot.

“Harry! What are you doing?” Louis whines, legs kicking outwards. That’s when he realises that Harry’s hand has moved from his thigh to pressing his hip down so that he can’t move away.

“Shh. You’re doing really well, baby. You feel close?” Harry says cooly.

Louis actually feels like he’s losing his mind, like jumping out of his skin. The pleasure is heightened and he wants to touch his aching cock so badly right now.

“Please, Harry. Please touch me. I feel so so good but it’s starting to hurt.” Louis sobs. It’s like he’s supposed to be coming but he can’t.

“No. You can do it like this. Make a mess in your knickers just from having something in you.” Harry disputes.

Louis’ eyes feel wet but now that he knows what Harry wants from him, he focuses his energy on making it happen. He wills his body to comply and somehow let go without his dick being touched. When Harry jostles the vibrator harshly then rubs it rigorously at his sweet spot, Louis knows it’s coming. He almost blacks out as he shoots his orgasm out, feeling it seep into his panties, mouth gaping open and body jerking. He comes so thoroughly, completely high with it and shouting out Harry’s name.

“Knew you could do it. Feels different, yeah? Better than normal?” Harry breathes.

Louis can only nod, spent.

The vibrator got switched off after he had finished spurting and now he feels it being pried out and deposited somewhere. Still hazy, Louis lolls his head on the pillow.

Suddenly, he yelps as his hole is breached by Harry’s hard cock.

“Harry! I’m too se-sensitive! Please, no.” Louis cries out.

Harry pulls out to look at Louis intensely.

“I know how much you love this. I’ve noticed you touching yourself after you come and how much you like that pain from being oversensitive. Let me give you this, I know you love when it’s too much. When it hurts so good.” Harry tells him.

And yeah, Louis knows this is what he wants. What he’s always wanted. Harry knows him too fucking well because, God, there’s nothing he loves more than pressing into himself after he’s been pounded, feeling his hole quiver in protest. He can’t imagine how much he can love actually getting fucked properly with freshly orgasmed sensitivity.

“Y-yeah, okay.”

They both know the trust being conveyed in that moment. Harry yanks the panties back over like before then presses himself in. He thrusts in and out, feeling the rapid clenching and listening to Louis crying and panting.

After a short while, he roughly pulls out, catching Louis’ hiccupy exhale with a kiss before flipping him over. Louis now lies with his face pressed into the pillow, front on the sheets. His hands prevent him from moving into the normal doggy position so he stays as he is, helpless. Harry does all the work, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist to lift his bottom half up so that he’s presented obscenely. Louis thinks he hears his panties rip as Harry shoves it out of the way to get back inside.

“You look fucking gorgeous. Your ass up in the air for me, just letting me do what I want to you. Makes me crazy how good you are for me. Would let me use you however I want, wouldn’t you?” Harry grunts, crotch bucking back and forth relentlessly.

“I would, you know I would.” Louis says back weakly. He’s so sore and Harry is so hard that his cock head bluntly hits his prostate constantly. The feeling is overwhelming to say the least and Louis can’t get enough.

Harry is still going, never giving up the rough pace he set up. His balls slap wetly against Louis’ skin as his thrusts become erratic. As if realising the sloppiness, he hikes up Louis’ bum, absolutely driving in like he’s determined to fuck Louis as deeply as possible. He moans lowly and loudly, constantly murmuring under his breath about the way Louis looks and feels so good, tightly wrapped around his prick.

Louis gets fucked into hardness again and before he knows it, he wants to come for the second time.

“Louis, fuck. Never gonna get used to fucking you. How are you so tight? My dick would have trouble getting in and out if you weren’t so hungry for it. You just eat it up every time.” Harry mutters.

“Always need your cock.” Louis whimpers.

“Yeah? Well you can have it anytime, baby.” Harry pistons his hips vigorously, clearly playing out everything he wants in his head.

“I’m gonna come soon, can feel it.” Louis gasps wetly.

He’s then jerked as Harry pulls him up then drops him down onto his back.

“Look at you. You’re so gone.” Harry almost cries.

Louis can only imagine how he must look. His hair must be coated with sweat, eyes bleary and face scarlet. There are probably tear tracks down his cheeks and blood on his lips from biting down so hard. And the bottom of his tummy just below his cuffed hands must have dried come speckled across it, the rest still soaking his peach panties.

“Please.” Louis begs.

Harry leans down and mouths at his cock through the lacy underwear. He then starts to suck through the material and Louis gasps.

“Harry! Uh, fuck!” Louis cries out as Harry snakes his tongue out around the lace to directly lick harshly at the leaking head, flesh on flesh.

By rubbing his tongue, Harry builds up blissful pleasure for Louis who can’t stop wailing as he chases his orgasm. While Harry continues with his mouth, he presses two fingers inside Louis to massage his spot and Louis loses it, body overloaded.

“Soaked your panties twice, baby. Filthy, aren’t you?” Harry murmurs as he pulls away.

“Mhmm.” Louis hums, eyes closed and still releasing whiny breaths.

He opens his eyes to see Harry jacking himself off over Louis’ body, having not come yet.

“Use me for something, to help you. Don’t want you to just get off, want you to feel really good.” Louis says hoarsely.

Harry moans in reply as he takes his hand off himself, looking as if he’s deliberating his options. Louis is laid out, fucked out completely, still cuffed and offering more. He glances down, staring at what must be a real mess down Louis’ lower body.

He grabs the lube that was thrown to the side earlier and in that moment, Louis honestly thought that he would get fucked again. He’s not sure he can take it but he knows he wouldn’t say no.

“Not gonna get back in you; don’t wanna hurt you.” Harry reassures, pouring out some lube onto his hand.

Then Louis feels Harry rubbing slick all over his inner thighs. After he’s done a thorough job, he throws Louis’ legs over his shoulders so that his ankles lock behind Harry’s neck. As if on impulse, Harry pulls his condom off then gives himself a few strokes to wet his erection with precome before sliding it between Louis’ thighs.

“Love your thighs. So fucking thick and muscly. God, feels so good.” Harry groans as he thrusts.

Louis finds the whole thing immensely hot. Harry is working himself into a state, face drenched in sweat, lips swollen and wet as he pants heavily into the air to mix with the dirtiest sounds of skin on skin slapping. And Louis’ thighs are on fire from sensory overload. He’s always gone wild for when Harry sucks little love bites into them while he goes down on him but this is something else.

Harry carries on for a moment before his speed picks up in a way that could only mean he’s coming soon.

“Fuck, Lou. M’gonna come. Gonna have three loads of come in your little panties.”

“All dirty for you. Just like you wanted.” Louis whispers.

Looking straight into Louis’ eyes, Harry releases a stream onto him, most of it landing on top of his already ruined underwear.

He then collapses his head onto Louis’ belly, breathing rapidly and heating up Louis’ skin with his hot exhales. After a beat, he lets Louis’ legs fall back onto the mattress and crawls up to kiss him, tongue slick and desperate to connect with Louis’.

“Happy birthday.” Harry murmurs into his mouth.

Louis just laughs softly because, yeah, happy birthday.

Harry gets up to retrieve a key to unlock the handcuffs and Louis almost comes again from the sheer relief of being unrestrained.

“Fucking hell, Styles.” Louis breathes as they lie on their backs.

“Was that good for you, baby?” Harry genuinely asks, turning onto his side so he can look at Louis’ face.

“Was that good for me?!” Louis parrots incredulously. He brings both of his newly freed hands to capture Harry’s face. “Honestly, I didn’t know sex could be like that.”

Harry grins so widely, so beautifully that Louis can’t believe this puppy was the alpha male manhandling him five minutes ago. But that’s what makes Harry Harry. He’s a body of lovely contradictions, designed to make himself happy and keep Louis on his toes.

“Want a bath?” Harry proposes, still dimpling.

“God, yes please. I’ve never felt more gross.” Louis groans.

Harry strokes Louis’ bicep with his thumb in response then proceeds to jump up. He tells Louis that he’ll draw a bath for them in the en-suite but before he goes, he removes the soiled panties off of Louis. He smirks cheekily as he deposits them in Louis’ laundry basket and Louis fondly rolls his eyes.

Louis rests his eyes as he waits for Harry to prepare the bath. A while later, he awakes as Harry lifts him from the bed bridal style.

“It’s ready, babe.” Harry tells him.

He gets gently placed into his tub, filled with lavender scented warm water. It feels so wonderfully soothing against his sore muscles that he actually moans as he get comfy, hearing Harry chuckle. Once Harry’s in, Louis gets handed a mug of Yorkshire tea and he sips it slowly, leaning back and relaxing.

They don’t talk much, not really needing to. Louis’ admittedly a bit spacey from the intense orgasms he had and it just feels nice to sit and be in each other’s company. Louis closes his eyes for the most part, working through his tea. Harry starts massaging his feet and lower leg area, releasing all his tensions. Once his tea is drained, Louis realises that he doesn’t really like this whole sitting at opposite ends set up and, pouting, moves over to lie on Harry’s chest.

Harry happily accepts the new position encasing him with his strong arms. He gives gentle neck and arm massages as Louis feels himself going pliant. He’s needy from the sex and now he feels like putty. After a while of just cuddling in the water, Harry reaches for the loofah and makes a start on actually washing him. Louis allows it, lets Harry rub fruity soap all over his supple skin then shampoo into his hair. It feels heavenly to be taken care of with attentiveness like this.

Once Harry has deemed them both clean, he pulls the plug then steps out of the tub onto the bath mat. He then gently lifts Louis onto ground as well and towel dries them both before carrying Louis back to bed.

They get under the duvet, boneless and so ready for sleep.

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis murmurs gently into the dark, smiling softly at the feeling of Harry’s arms tightening around him from behind the spooning position.

There are worse ways he can think of to usher in his thirtieth year.

-

When morning comes, Louis wakes up to the sound of people chattering and banging pots, presumedly in his kitchen. It’s obviously Niall and Liam.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Harry murmurs deeply in his morning voice.

“Thanks, H.” Louis smiles, snuggling into Harry’s warm chest.

“Just stay in here, I’ll go out and make sure they don’t burn down your flat.” Harry says after a few minutes of cuddling.

“Can you kick them out and come back to bed with me?” Louis pouts.

“You know they’re here eager and early because they love you. I hogged you enough yesterday.” Harry replies, kissing him on the cheek as he gets up to dress himself.

“Stop sticking up for people behind their backs.” Louis chastises.

“Bad habit, sorry.” Harry jokingly apologises. “I’ll come get you once the spread is laid out.”

With that, he leaves the room and Louis alone to catch a bit more sleep. To be honest, he doesn’t actually sleep but it’s sort of nice to have a lie in by himself in a way. It’s his birthday and he gets to have a moment of peace to think over the past year and life in general. He wonders about his career, his family, his daily routines and mostly, he wonders if he’s happy. That’s an awkward thing to ask yourself but only because it’s the one question that matters most and it’s an area where you can’t hide from yourself. Louis thinks he asks it once in a while. He asked it when he was in school dating his first girlfriend. He asked it when he was seven months into uni. He asked it when he realised he had been working for Adidas for over three years. He asked it when his mum called one night and offhandedly mentioned that he hadn’t been back to Doncaster since September. And it’s never been a yes or no answer.

Right now, Louis is happy. But maybe not because of anything extraordinary. He’s happy because he’s been happy for a long while. At this point in his life, he’s thinking that his happiness isn't rooted in a new job or having his own place or seeing his sister graduate university. It’s a state of being. He’s happy because of it all yet none of it at the same time. He’s glad that this is a thought he’s having in his head because he’s not sure how to articulate that he’s happy because he feels human, like he’s living a life he’s spent time building.

“Baby, it’s all done, come on.” Harry interrupts, standing in the doorway.

Louis climbs out of bed and slips into a white hoodie and tracksuit bottoms. He gives Harry a one arm hug on his way out through the door.

“Happy birthday, Louis!” Niall and Liam shout when he emerges in the dining room.

The table holds plates stacked with food from bacon to waffles. He sees a pot of tea to go along with it as well as colourful balloons and banners decorating the area. In front of the seat at the head of the table is a large stack of pancakes with a single candle pushed in, lit up.

“Thanks, boys. This is lovely.” Louis grins, pulling them both in for a hug.

All four of them sit around the glass table and Louis gets told to blow out his candle. Then they’re all digging into the food, talking animatedly.

“Let’s do presents!” Niall exclaims all of a sudden.

“Now?” Louis asks.

“Yeah! Why not? I’m well excited to give you mine.” Niall shrugs.

“Me too, let’s just do it.” Liam agrees.

Harry seems to be nodding along as well so Louis complies, noticing that they’re almost finished with breakfast and he’s stuffed and ready for presents.

“Okay, here you go.” Niall says, handing him a small, thin box wrapped in shiny green paper.

“Thanks, Nialler.” Louis ruffles Niall’s hair as he takes the gift.

He opens it up to reveal football season tickets.

“Mate, yes! I need to see more games this year, I’ve been slacking. Thanks, man.” Louis grins.

“Welcome, obviously I’ll come along for a lot of them.” Niall replies.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Okay, here’s mine.” Liam says, pushing forward a slightly bigger box.

Louis voices his thanks then proceeds to rip the paper covered with snowmen (he’ll tell Liam off later for using Christmas paper but Liam will just say it’s ‘winter’ paper) and look down at the vintage Mario video games.

“What! These are so cool! How did you even find them?” Louis exclaims excitedly.

“I just went online and bid for a few.” Liam explains.

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m buzzing, can’t wait to play them.” Louis expresses his gratitude.

“No biggie.” Liam brushes off.

“It is. Thank you, both of you.” Louis voices sincerely.

“You’re welcome, man.” Niall grins back.

“Er, you’ve still got mine to open.” Harry coughs.

“What? What about last night?” Louis questions, confused.

“I got you like, a real present, Lou.” Harry blushes.

“I don’t even wanna know what that means.” Liam says with a small grimace as Niall cackles.

“Liam, if you have a problem with mine and Harry’s perfectly healthy sex life then feel free to leave my flat.” Louis hushes which shuts Liam right up and flares Harry’s cheeks even redder.

“Anyway, here. Happy birthday, Lou.” Harry presses wrapped box into his hand, covered with smiley faces.

“Thanks, love.” Louis starts to unwrap, revealing a small black leather case.

He opens the lid to find a watch, face white and surrounded with silver sitting in between deep brown leather straps. Etched underneath the ’12’ is writing that reads ‘Jaeger-LeCoultre’.

“Harry…”

“I hope it’s the right one? I only had your description and that photo to go on.” Harry says, biting at his thumb.

“It’s the exact one. I can’t believe you remember.” Louis replies quietly, still looking at the watch.

“Exact what?” Niall asks curiously.

“Oh my God, is that the watch?” Liam suddenly says in surprise after glancing at the box, to which Louis nods.

“My granddad had this watch from a long time ago and he would wear it all the time. I used to be such little shit and constantly try to get it off him to try it on myself.” Louis starts to explain. “My mum used to tell me off for it because she knew how much he loved it; he saved up for a while to get it when he was younger. On my seventh birthday, he gave it to me and my mum wasn’t too pleased but my granddad told her that it was just a watch. I didn’t even think that much of it until a couple of years ago when I realised I lost it. I was gutted but I felt so guilty because it was one of those things where you don’t even care until it’s gone.”

“Things get lost, I always said not to be so hard on yourself.” Liam comforts him, rubbing his shoulder.

“I told you this once, I thought it was like a throwaway story.” Louis says, finally looking up at Harry.

“I like your stories.” Harry returns simply.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much, H.” Louis smiles gently.

“You’re welcome.”

Louis feels like he’s trapped for a moment, locking eyes with Harry. It almost scares him to think about how boundless the surprises Harry has in him are.

The moment passes with Niall and Liam’s reversion to light chatter.

“Shit, I think I’ve forgotten to pick up the cake for tonight!” Niall exclaims.

“What?! Niall! How could you forget the bloody cake? All you think about is food.” Liam groans.

“Sorry! Louis, mate, I’m so sorry. But they’re still open until like midday for all the Christmas puddings and stuff so I’ll just drive over now.” Niall reassures.

“It’s fine, calm down.” Louis replies.

“I’ll go get it.” Harry offers.

“No, this was my job.” Niall disputes.

“It’s literally fine. I want to do it. You guys stay here with Lou, I spent all of yesterday with him. Just text me the address, yeah?” Harry tells him resolutely.

“Alright then, cheers, man.”

“No problem. I’ll see you later, baby.” Harry gets up to kiss Louis on his forehead.

“Bye, love.” Louis says in return.

Harry grabs his jacket and keys then the sound of the front door closing echoes through the flat.

“Wait, you need to read your cards.” Liam says, suddenly spotting the envelopes perched at the end of the table.

“Oh right, yeah.” Louis picks up a white envelope and opens it to pull out the card. “‘Happy birthday, grandpa. It’s better to be over the hill…’” He lifts the front to read the inside. “‘…than buried under it.’”

He knows it’s a joke but all of a sudden, he’s hit with a strange feeling of being old. He’s literally the oldest person out of his friends. He’s the oldest brother. Niall and Liam won’t be hitting thirty for ages. And Harry. God, Harry is nowhere near it. Nobody would even think of getting this card for anyone else. Just him. Because he’s old.

“Niall! Why would you get him a card like that?” Liam hisses, sensing the tension.

“It was a joke!” Niall scrambles to say. “Because you’re not a grandpa!”

“No,” Louis agrees. “Because to be a grandpa I’d need to have kids and be married. And I don’t have any of that.”

“Don’t say that, Lou.” Liam says awkwardly.

“Oh my God. I honestly didn’t even fucking realise all this. What am I doing? I’ve been so busy with work and life I fucking forgot that I need to settle down. I’m thirty!” Louis exclaims.

“You’ve got plenty of time, mate.” Niall tries to help.

“No, I don’t! I thought I did but now, I know I don’t. I wanted to have four kids. And I wanted them all before forty. And I wanted to be married for about a year or two before having kids. Ideally, I’d be with the guy for like two years before we’re engaged. I literally have no time. I should be with my husband right now.” Louis rambles.

“Er, are you not?” Niall asks.

“Of course he’s not, Niall. Harry is his twenty four year old assistant.” Liam answers.

“You’re right. Oh God, you’re right.” Louis groans.

“Hey, look, sorry for saying it like that.” Liam winces. “But just answer honestly, where do you see this thing with Harry going? He’s a great guy but I assumed it was just a fling.”

“He’s twenty four. He’s so so sweet but I know when I was twenty four I barely knew what I wanted to do. Settling down at twenty four? No way.” Louis replies.

“Hang on a sec, you’re being a bit impulsive here, don’t you think? Harry cares about you. Don’t rush into any stupid decisions because you’re freaking out.” Niall disputes.

“No, I’m not freaking out. I’m thinking straight for once. This is completely unfair on Harry. He cares about me because he’s Harry and he cares like that about everyone. If I give him the choice, he’s too nice and naive so he’ll just stay with me. Can you imagine how selfish that would be? Forcing a twenty four year old to go along with my big life plan of marriage and kids?” Louis is now pacing, going a little out of his mind.

“Louis, just do what feels right for you.” Liam says gently.

“I think I know exactly what the right thing to do is.” Louis stops to say.

“You sure?” Niall asks worriedly.

“Yeah.”

-

When Harry returns about an hour later, Niall and Liam have retreated back to their flat upon Louis’ request so that he can talk to Harry alone. He’s cleared up a bit and gotten himself properly washed and dressed. As much as this may seem irrational at first, the time he had alone waiting for Harry to come back just solidified his perspective.

At the end of the day, he has been neglecting his love life. He made poor decisions with dating when he was younger then moved on to a more casual approach. Then, throughout the past few years, he never actively tried to find someone and just allowed things to happen as they happened. He never sat down and thought about what he wanted or needed and well, that was a mistake on his part. His younger sister has been with her boyfriend since she was eighteen. His mum had him when she was a teenager. Liam is practically married already. Even Niall has spoken about wanting to have more serious relationships. And here he is, messing around with a guy six years younger like he has the luxury of having flings.

Can it even be called a fling anymore? They’ve been together for so many months now; it’s all blurring together like a fuzzy montage of dinners, sex and late night conversations. It actually sickens Louis, makes him feel embarrassed, that he’s been feeling young since he’s met Harry. Like he’s one of those middle aged people using a much younger partner to feel better about themselves.

Hearing Harry’s knock, Louis knows it’s time to put all that to a stop. He has to be more responsible with his relationships if he’s going to start seriously thinking about having a family any time soon.

“Hi, babe. I just dropped the cake off with Niall.” Harry says as he walks in. “He looked at me kind of funny, hope you didn’t tell him anything weird about me when I was gone.”

Louis fidgets with the hem of his jumper. God, he forgot how beautiful Harry is.

“Harry, I think we should talk.” Louis voices, gesturing towards the living room.

“Okay?” Harry replies, tone going serious as he senses the mood drop.

They make their way to the living room and sit themselves down on Louis’ sofa.

“Harry, you’re so wonderful and that’s why I know you’ll understand what I’m about to say.” Louis starts, forcing himself to look up from his lap. “The past few months have been so much fun. But I just, I think I’m realising that I need to be in a more serious relationship. And that’s not something forced on me; it’s who I am. I’ve always wanted a big family and things like that and I can’t ignore such an important part of myself. I’d like us to genuinely still be friends but it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Louis, you’re just saying this because you’re turning thirty.” Harry says back, frowning.

“Yeah, I guess I am. But it doesn’t make it any less true. You’re so young, Harry. You have so much left to do before you need to be serious and that’s okay.” Louis replies.

“I don’t want this to end.” Harry tells him quietly, staring into Louis’ eyes with such intensity it pierces right through him.

“It’s what’s right, H. You should go home, forget about tonight. I know how keen you are to see your family and don’t think I haven’t noticed all of the messages from your mum and sister. They’re keen to see you too. You being here instead of there on Christmas is just one of the stupid things I’ve let happen. It’s not fair on you.” Louis says, voice firm.

“Don’t I get a say? I wanted to be here. With you.” Harry argues.

“I believe that. And we had a good time. It’s always a good time with you, Harry. But I need more than a good time. I need to be with someone who I can see myself marrying, have kids with. Even if we end up not doing those things, there still has to be some chance.” Louis explains.

“Right.” Harry says, suddenly dejected and slightly cold. “Okay.”

“Okay? I’m sorry, Harry.” Louis is mustering up all his energy to remain steady even though his heart feels like it’s too heavy for his body. And selfishly, he knows it’s sinking because Harry is agreeing. Maybe he subconsciously held out for Harry to fight this but that’s so stupid of him.

“Don’t be. I hear what you’re saying.” Harry starts to get up. “Have a good rest of your birthday, Lou. I’ll see you when we get back to work.”

Louis moves to walk Harry out, thanking him for the sentiment.

“Thanks again, for everything.” Louis says once they’re at the door.

Instead of replying, Harry surges forward and kisses Louis deeply. He pries Louis’ mouth open then licks in with slow movements of his tongue, hands clutching at both sides of Louis’ cheeks. He kisses hard and relentless, trying to inhale the moment, press himself inside Louis, stay a little bit longer somehow. And as always, Louis can’t help himself and melts. He lets Harry give and take, whimpering softly as his tongue is sucked and his mouth is bruised. After long minutes that are nowhere near long enough, Harry finally pulls away.

His face is hard and his lips are raw, glinting from the kiss.

“Sorry.” He utters, jaw clenching from the teeth biting inside his mouth as if trying to hold him back.

Then he’s turning and leaving. And Louis doesn’t cry. He doesn’t.

-

Louis cancels drinks with his friends that night to stay in and mope. He’s so close to chain-smoking right there in his bedroom, no windows open so he can really stew in his misery, before Niall and Liam come bursting in with his cake.

There’s no use fighting them so he just allows himself to be sandwiched in a cuddle. Liam puts Grease on his telly and they eat the cake. It’s chocolate and tastes like shit. Deep down, Louis knows he’s only thinking that because he misses the taste of caramel from the night before.

-

The next few days are spent in Doncaster with his family. Obviously Louis still feels like he wants to die but it’s Christmas and he has little sisters and a brother to think about so he pushes the foul mood away. It’s actually the best distraction, probably the only distraction that would work. He misses his family and a house with so many people doesn’t exactly foster optimum sulking environment. He’s roped into helping with cooking even though he’s the worst and has to entertain his siblings testing out their presents from makeup to phones. It’s not the best idea but he steadily drinks a bit of wine throughout so that he becomes too hazy to focus his mind on one thing for too long or should he say, one person.

“You okay, love?” His mum asks, walking into the kitchen with an empty bowl. He’d been pouring himself another glass of wine while his family were in the living room watching Elf that evening. Louis just knows that Harry probably loves the hell out of that film. He wonders if Harry is actually watching it on Channel 4 right now too, all the way in Holmes Chapel.

“Yep. All good, just getting a drink.” He replies.

“You’ve been doing that quite a bit today.” She muses, leaning back against a counter and raising her brows at him.

“It’s Christmas. I’m in a merry mood.” Louis shrugs, not looking her in the eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, sweetheart.” She walks over to give his arms a stroke and a squeeze, smiling at him reassuringly.

“Mum,” Louis sighs after a beat. “Do you think I should be married by now?”

His mum pauses for a moment.

“Maybe, yes.”

“Right.”

“But then again I’ve been married three times so what do I know.” She laughs lightly.

Louis smiles at her.

“I’m thirty.” He states.

“I know. I am your mother after all.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m talking about, it’s probably all the wine.” Louis says defeatedly.

“That’s okay. Louis, there’s no need to be worried over stuff like this. It’s hard to believe it but life just happens to you. I know you’ve always been so blooming broody, even more so than the girls, but fretting over it won’t do you any good.” She lifts a hand to tuck his fringe back behind his ear. “I know you’re not so big on growing up so just remember that you’ll always be my baby.”

“Being an adult sucks, I was right from the start.” Louis pouts. His mum chuckles.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re giving it a really good go. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, mum.” Louis sniffs. “I’m proud of me too, sometimes.”

“Let’s change that to always, okay?” And with one last pat on his shoulder, she leaves the room.

His mum probably catches on, probably caught on the second he arrived at six in the morning on Christmas Day, but she hasn’t said said anything. And Louis doesn’t really know if he should bring it up with her. He does tell her a lot, most would say more than he should considering she’s his mother, but it’s one of those times where he’s not sure he’s ready to hear other people’s take on it. He likes talking about problems when he’s in the right and he’s not so sure if he is this time. Not because he’s doubting his decision but because he’s beginning to overthink and ponder whether he should’ve been with Harry in the first place.

He’s told his mum he was seeing someone so that much she knows. But other than that, he only really talks to Niall and Liam about Harry. He thinks back to when he first met Harry, how he was so attracted to him that he couldn’t form logic if he tried. In fact, logic didn’t seem to exist throughout their time together now that he looks back over everything. Why didn’t he just listen to Liam straight off the bat? Why didn’t he just hire Caroline? Is he putting emotion into all of this or does he genuinely care about Harry this much? It’s disgusting but he aches for Harry. His most serious relationship was just after uni and they were together for two years. He honestly loved Luke but when they broke up, it felt too easy. Too much like breaking it off with some guy he shagged a few times. Louis is terrified to admit to even himself that days apart from Harry feels like a horrible nightmare that he’s itching to wake up from. He can’t see himself saying out loud that no amount of Christmas films, setting up his sisters’ new gadgets, messy baking or wine has managed to fully dull the constant feeling of missing Harry.

It all just sucks a lot. He wants to be back to where he was a month ago. When him and Harry went to Tesco in the middle of the night so that Louis could choose random stuff for Harry to make into a meal because Louis couldn’t help but challenge him after he gloated about his cooking skills. Of course, Harry being Harry, managed to make them something that Louis secretly liked even though he gagged and pretended it was gross. Who knew that there was a way to make beansprout work in pasta.

He can’t, though. He can’t go back in time and he can’t have Harry like that again. Someone looking in right now would probably scold him for being an idiot. That someone probably also enjoys rom coms and cries over stray dogs. Louis, though, knows exactly why he broke things off with Harry. It’s actually for the greater romantic good because if there’s one goal he’s always been sure of, it’s to settle down.

-

Louis drives home two days after Christmas so that he can rest up before work the next day. He decided upon not talking about the Harry situation with anyone over the past few days so between the time he last spoke to Harry and the first time he’ll speak to Harry again, he’s only talked about Harry to himself. He’s happy about that in a way because he doesn’t fancy the idea of Harry being just another ex that he moans about to his mates over ice cream. But now he’s stuck with the inevitable of facing Harry tomorrow without having gotten anything off his chest. He’s going to see him with that heavy weight still in him, all those unresolved but strong feelings. There’s nothing he can really do about it so he plans to just be fucking professional for the first time in a long time.

-

Has Louis foolishly forgotten how hard it is to be professional around Harry Styles?

It’s very very very hard, to say the least. Harry only has to sit at his desk flicking through paperwork for Louis to dash to the bathroom and splash water on his face. It’s not going well.

On Harry’s part, he’s his lovely self. He’s obviously reserved and their interactions lack that lightheartedness that has always been there but what does he expect. Poor Harry probably isn’t used to being broken up with. He probably had in mind a couple more months of fun with Louis before Louis went and ruined all of that.

So they work alongside each other, focusing on the latest collection. Louis does his best to ease tensions and Harry does his best to pretend that it’s working. They have to be given some credit for being amicable exes while one of them works for the other. It’s all such a mess and Louis only has his own damn self to blame.

“You want to be with him, I can tell.”

“And when did you become such an expert on relationships, babe?” Louis replies, kicking the football back over to Niall.

It’s been two days back at work and this evening, he got home and immediately roped Niall into going for a kick about with him in the park near their flats. The grass is damp from frost and their breath smokes as they run around with the ball going back and forth. It’s so much better than screaming into a pillow though, so Louis is content to be here.

“M’not saying that.” Niall replies, eyes on the ball. “I just know you aren’t happy. And you were so fucking happy with Harry. Even Liam agrees.”

“Yeah, right.” Louis snorts. “If anyone is against Harry and I being together, it’s sensible Liam.”

“You’ve got it all wrong, Louis.” Niall shakes his head. “Liam only wants what’s best for you. And maybe that’s Harry, maybe it’s not. At the moment, we’re leaning towards the first.”

“You guys are too invested in my life, I reckon.” Louis jokes, dribbling the ball towards their makeshift goal between two water bottles.

“What can we say, you’re the centre of our lives.” Niall replies without missing a beat.

“This isn’t me being stupid and stubborn. You see where I’m coming from, right? Like the logic of it. I need to be with someone who is serious about having a future with me. Sleeping around, dating casually, that’s not for me anymore. I wanna be settled, make a proper home. You know how much that means to me, Niall.” Louis slows down his dribbling.

“I know. I know how much you want a family. More than any of my mates. You get so bloody weird around babies, I think my nephew loves you more than me.” Niall laughs.

Louis chuckles in response and passes the ball back over.

“But is it so crazy to think that Harry could be serious about you? Believe me, I know that at twenty four you weren’t in that headspace. I certainly wasn’t. But some people are, don’t you think? Look at your sister. Or even Liam. Remember Danielle? He was so sure he was going to marry her. And you know what, I reckon he would’ve and been a bloody good husband if she wanted it too.” Niall jogs at a steady pace, eyeing the goal.

“Maybe. I’m not him, I won’t speak for him. But he never talked about it. Like, we weren’t even boyfriends. And I’ll be honest, I don’t want him to want a future with me because he’s that guy. The guy that’s desperate to be married with kids as soon as possible, who wants all that for the sake of having it. I don’t want to be just good enough to help fulfil that dream, just someone who could be plucked from the streets at random as long as I can put a face to an idea.” Louis admits, positioning himself in defence.

“I get that. And Harry is corny as fuck so I won’t say there’s no chance of him being that guy. But if you want my opinion, he’s not.” Niall confesses in return.

“Why do you say that?” Louis asks curiously, forgetting about the little game they had going.

“Mostly, it’s just how I see it. But also because when we went out, he really liked just casually flirting and hitting on people. He even mentioned breaking it off with this guy who was too clingy and kept going on about their future and stuff in first year at uni. Yeah, Harry likes the whole domestic thing, but I don’t think he’d want it with just anyone.” Niall explains, neatly kicking the ball into the goal.

“I don’t know what to do, Niall.” Louis runs a hand across his face.

“What would you do if Harry was four years older?” Niall scoops up the football into his arm after walking over to retrieve it.

“I wouldn’t let him go.” Louis answers truthfully.

“Okay.” Niall nods. “Things are a bit messy now, I’ll be straight with you, so maybe just think on it. Breaking up with Harry like you did, it’s not the wrong thing but it was right in that moment. Now, you want to do what’s definitively right, you following?”

Louis hums in agreement.

“You have time. I know you’ve been weird about running out of time but trust me, you don’t have to rush. If Harry cares about this, about you, he’s not gonna go anywhere. There’s no such thing as too late but there is such a thing as making loads of shit decisions in a row because you’re acting on fear.” Niall tells him. “But seriously, take away all these preconceptions. Stop having conversations you should be having with Harry with yourself. Open your mind a bit and jostle that plan of yours around. Is a hypothetical husband and family worth more than someone who you know makes you happy?”

Louis pauses to take it all in.

“Don’t tell Liam but you’re better at this than he is.” Louis finally says.

Niall just lets out a loud laugh and swings his free arm across Louis’ shoulder, walking them both back to the flats.

-

  
Louis mulls over his talk with Niall during the next few days. He has a point. Maybe Louis was rash in breaking up with Harry. But if that’s true then Louis is a complete asshole who definitely doesn’t deserve Harry back. It’s all very confusing and it doesn’t help that he has to obviously see Harry at work on a daily basis.

“Hey, Louis. I don’t know if you heard but Dan from Human Resources wants everyone to fill in this year’s staff evaluations before we go off for New Years.” Harry says as he walks into Louis’ office with a few pieces of paper in his hands.

“Right, yeah, actually forgot about that. Thanks, Harry.” Louis responds.

“No problem.” Harry gives him a tight smile before retreating.

And Louis had forgotten about these stupid evaluations. They’re supposed to help build better workplace relationships but they’re honestly pointless because they literally make no difference. Nobody actually changes their behaviour according to what the evaluations say. Probably because they’re confidential and Dan from HR isn’t going to go around fixing over a thousand colleagues’ issues with one another. Unlike most companies, the staff have to evaluate any employees they’re in charge of overseeing as well as their boss directly above them. Since Louis’ been here, he’s only ever had to do it for his boss but this is now the first year where he has someone under his supervision. It’s going to be strange having to answer generic work questions about Harry. For now, he’ll just focus on answering for the third year in a row whether he feels Mrs Greene has good communication skills.

-

It’s the last evening before New Year’s Eve which means it’s the last day before Louis gets another couple of days off. He’s so glad, if he’s being honest. Even though he just had Christmas break, that went by too fast and wasn’t that enjoyable due to all the moping. Speaking of which, he still hasn’t decided what he wants to do about him and Harry. It’s all still fresh but at the same time, he wonders if it’s gone on for too long that he can’t now suddenly turn around and say he might want to get back together. He’s so confused at the moment and has just been avoiding it in favour of work, as usual.

Having just left the staff room where he said his goodbyes to some colleagues, wishing them a Happy New Year, he returns to grab his stuff from the office before leaving. Harry is still at his desk for some reason which means they need to bid each other an awkward farewell in a bit.

Louis wanders into his office and heads over to pack up his laptop still perched on the desk. As he does so, he notices a piece of paper placed on top of it that wasn’t there before. To decipher what it is, he skims it to discover that it’s Harry’s evaluation of him.

They all know that these are confidential so Louis wonders why Harry would leave it for him to see. Maybe it was an accident? But Harry had clearly placed it there on purpose for Louis to find and read. Either way, curiosity gets the best of him and Louis settles in his chair to pore over the piece of paper.

At the very top of the page are Harry’s details like his name and job title. He also had to fill in Louis’ name where who his employer is was prompted. Underneath all that are some factors to rate like ‘job knowledge’ and ‘productivity’ from ‘1’ being poor to ‘5’ being excellent. Louis nods along as he scans and spots how Harry gave him a ‘5’ for nearly all of them. The only exception is ‘time management’ in which he received a ‘4’, making Louis laugh because he deserves a ‘2’ for that.

Then it gets a bit more interesting as he passes the multiple choice to questions that require actual answers.

**_What were your most important accomplishments this year?_ **

_Getting this job was a huge accomplishment. I’ve been applying everywhere for a few months and was close to just giving up and heading home so finally getting a break was definitely important. But maybe more than that was meeting some really good people. I think of it as an accomplishment that I was allowed to be with someone like Louis, someone who’s so great to just sit and admire. Getting to know him, that was probably the highlight of this year._

**_What are your weakest areas and how can you improve?_ **

_I’ve been naive enough to sit back and let things happen. It was weak of me to not take charge of my relationship, to not do the important things like asking my partner to be my boyfriend or telling him that I love him. Thinking that those things can just be picked up on without me saying anything was a mistake. But the weakest was letting Louis go just like that. I could live for hundreds of years and never find someone like him yet as soon as he mentioned breaking up, I didn’t fight it. I even got angry at him. I can improve by being honest and telling him exactly how I feel._

**_What are your supervisor’s strengths and weaknesses?_ **

_Louis’ strengths have no limits. He’s smart, creative, charismatic, hardworking, focused, grounded. He’s also kind, patient and openminded. He’s not afraid of anything because when he fears something, I know he has this incredible ability to rationalise with himself and work through that fear to get to where he needs to go. Louis would never let the possibility of failure overshadow the confidence he’s spent time building in himself. He knows he’s amazing because it’s a fact and I’m always in awe of that. It takes strong character to be self-aware. In terms of his weaknesses, he’s an idiot. He got it in his head for a second that he’s old and needs to find himself a partner that’s serious about him and wants a future with him. If he wasn’t so annoyingly stubborn, he would’ve realised that he bloody has that._

**_Other concerns you would like to discuss:_ **

_I’d very much like to discuss how ridiculous these past few days have been. I definitely think Louis and I need to discuss putting an end to this and being together because that’s where we belong. You know it is._

Louis is left utterly speechless after he’s read the entire thing, heart pounding against his chest.

“Harry, could you come in here for a sec.” He says into the intercom.

A moment later, Harry has strolled in and shut the door firmly behind himself.

“What is this?” Louis waves the evaluation in his hand as he rounds the desk to get closer to Harry.

“My supervisor evaluation.” Harry answers steadily.

“It’s not very professional.” Louis shoots back. He’s now standing face to face with Harry, inches away from his boy.

“Sorry. I guess a lot of things in this office haven’t been professional.”

“Don’t joke with me, Styles.” Louis clips.

“Joke?” Harry has suddenly adopted a hard tone, nostrils flaring. “You think this is a joke? You know what, Louis, what you did was pretty shit. Who are you to make all the decisions? To tell me I’m too young to be with you? And to say that all we had was fun? First of all, there’s nothing wrong with fun. That’s how relationships should be, at least to me. But it wasn’t just fun. You have no right to fucking sit there like you did and lie to my face. What we had, what we have, it’s not just a bit of fun. We care about each other, we support each other, we make each other happy. I love you, Lou. And that’s where I stand so don’t you dare make up my feelings for me in your head.”

Harry is breathing rapidly after his rant, visibly clenching. Louis has honestly never seen him so worked up considering that Harry is the calmest, most peaceful person he knows.

“You’re right.”

“What?” Harry looks incredulous as if he was expecting a full on argument. Which is a logical guess considering who Louis is. But maybe that’s the problem and now is a good time as any to change course.

“I’m sorry. This whole thing is such a stupid mess. And it’s my mess that I made of everything. You’re right. You might not have said those things, not told me everything you felt but I’m not dense, I knew. I knew from the way you looked at me and touched me and I knew you loved me because that’s exactly what you did; love me.” Louis tells him. “I’m not going to say that what I felt wasn’t real when I broke things off because they were. I still have those thoughts, they weren’t pulled out of thin air. Yes, I should’ve discussed it with you, but I don’t need for you to say what you think I want to hear.”

“Okay. And that’s fair.” Harry replies.

“I’ll say it now; I want a family. Not because of any long winded reason. Not because I need a family. I want a husband and kids because that’s how I’ve always felt. I’m someone who sees myself building a home and settling down. And to be completely honest, a younger me would’ve wanted me to have all of that by now. Or at least to have started the process. Maybe I panicked because I realised that my career or where I would live never mattered that much but this, this has always been something I want. And now, I have my career, I’m happy where I live, I’ve stayed close with my family, I’ve got good friends around me but I felt like I wasn’t even close to this family.” Louis finally admits it all, the exact thoughts, those very feelings that have been plaguing him.

“I understand, Lou. And you make sense, you do. Don’t ever feel guilty over wanting what you want.” Harry responds sincerely.

“I know that but it’s hard. It’s so stupid but a tiny part of me tells myself off all the time for not being realistic and for sticking to the same picture I came up with when I was ten.” Louis says. “Like maybe if I let that go somehow, I can just be happy in the moment.”

“Lou, that’s not how relationships work. It’s healthy to know what you want then to recognise that the other person does or doesn’t want the same things. I’m not mad at you for wanting to get married and have children one day.” Harry says in return.

“Fine, okay. So then what do you want? Is it the same thing as what I just said?” Louis forces himself to ask the difficult question.

“Maybe not at first. I won’t lie and say I planned to get married and have kids at a certain age. But I will say I want those things. Not necessarily at twenty four, though.” Harry answers.

Louis has to physically dig his nails into his skin to stop himself from crying out because this is exactly what he feared. This answer. This is the reason why they went through all of the shit that they did. And it turns out he was fucking right in the first place.

“But things change. Things had to change when I met you. How could anything in my life stay the same when you walked into it?” Harry continues, stepping closer and bringing a hand out to gently touch Louis’ face.

Everything feels heightened, like they’re encased in a balloon that’s been pumped and pumped to a point of bursting any second now.

“You might think I’m a sap but Lou, I knew you were it when I met you. And don’t try to argue with that, I happen to know exactly how I feel.” Harry goes on to say. “Just like you’re starting the process a little later than you always imagined, I’m starting it earlier.”

The bones in Louis’ body become liquid and all he wants to do is melt completely. He’s looking into Harry’s moss green eyes, thinking that he’ll never get over how beautiful they are, and begging Harry to truly mean all this.

“Is that alright?” Harry whispers.

“Yeah, it is.” Louis replies softly, falling into a kiss he’s been craving for days.

Kissing Harry in this moment is that glass of ice water in a heatwave. He never ever wants it to stop, pressing his lips against Harry’s pillowy pair and tasting the boy in front of him. They kiss sweetly, tending to wounds left over from days of hurt. Harry holds onto Louis’ hips and lower back like he’ll crumble if he presses too hard and, at the same time, like he’ll float away if he eases off.

And for some reason, Louis doesn’t feel as if this is one fleeting moment of ignorant happiness. He doesn’t feel like he’s kissing Harry because he’s missed him and they’ve just come back together for the sake of it. He feels like the past week or so was one long, dumb moment that should’ve never happened. He’s confident in the knowledge that they were doing more than fine, perfectly on track to becoming something really wonderful. This glitch is exactly what it is; a glitch. The relief of being able to get back to that, to get another chance to keep falling for Harry is nothing short of overwhelming in the best way because Louis doesn’t think he could ever stop falling. Or that he would want to.

-

It must be one in the morning when Liam hears incessant banging on his front door.

Even in his bleary, mostly still asleep, state, he knows it’s bloody Louis. Nobody else is this irritating. And he wouldn’t almost whack his head on the side table rushing out of bed to answer for anybody else.

“What the hell, Louis?” Liam croaks once he’s swung open the door.

“I need a condom.” Louis announces, brushing past Liam and heading straight towards his bedroom.

“Please, feel free to go into my room and take my stuff.” Liam mutters.

He gently closes the front door then makes his way over to join Louis in his room. When he gets there, Louis is scavenging through the top drawer of his bedside table. Not finding what he’s looking for, he jumps onto Liam’s bed to look in the other side table.

“Louis, we need to talk about boundaries, mate.” Liam groans.

“Alright, we’ll start with that one time you asked me to wank you off.” Louis replies chirpily, still digging around the drawer.

“I was drunk! And it was a joke!” Liam squawks. And it was. Sort of. It was a long time ago.

“Whatever you say, love.”

Liam scrubs his hand across his face, silently asking God why he ever befriended Louis.

Suddenly he hears Louis snort.

“You still buy XXL? That’s the oldest trick in the bloody book, pal. You’ve been with your bird for a few years, I reckon she’s caught on to the truth by now.” Louis remarks, holding up the packet of condoms he’s just found. “All condoms stretch to accommodate all size, by the way.”

Liam is absolutely mortified.

“Shut up, please.” Liam begs, taking the box from Louis to pull out a condom so he can hand it over and end this horrifying exchange. “Here, take it and go have sex.”

Louis snatches the entire box out of the hand Liam was definitely not holding out.

“Cheers, Payno.” He grins, dashing out of the room after throwing back a wink.

Liam is left standing in his room, blanching at the single condom left in his hand.

He dazedly walks out towards the front door to maybe dispute this transaction. That was almost a full box that he just bought.

Before he can open his mouth to say anything, though, he merely manages to catch the sight and sound of Louis slamming his door shut behind him in a flurry.

“What the fuck was that?” Niall yawns, stumbling out of his own room.

“I think Louis and Harry got back together.” Liam responds, still staring at the door and clutching at that condom.

“Fucking finally.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic post](http://darlou.tumblr.com/post/164299260468/put-in-them-hours-how-did-the-interviews-go)


End file.
